Noob
by Luna Lodwick
Summary: Lyly Smith, nouvelle stagiaire au FBI vient d'arriver dans l'équipe de Jack Malone. A peine arrivée, elle comprend vite que ce ne sera jamais l'amour fou avec Martin Fiztgerald. Malone, d'humeur sadique, décide toutefois de les mettre en équipe.
1. Chapter 1

Hello les gens !

Comme prévu, voici ma fic FBI: Portés Disparus ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que ma fic Twilight [of course, c'est vachement différent xD].

Bien sûr, il y a quelques trucs qui sont erronés, mais j'ai essayé de me rapprocher le plus de la réalité. Autant dire tout de suite que ce n'est pas facile. Et pour ce qui est des enquêtes, je n'en suis qu'à ma première fic « policière » donc c'est pas la gloire ._.

A la fin de chaque chapitre, il y aura une chanson à écouter [oué genre générique de fin]

Néanmoins, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire cette fanfic !

Bonne lecture,

Luna

Chapitre 1: La nouvelle.

Je voulais faire « genre ». Je voulais être « in ». Mais il y avait une seule chose à laquelle j'aurais dû penser. J'étais nouvelle. Donc je ne connaissais pas les bâtiments du FBI. Par conséquent, l'entrée magistrale que j'avais imaginée était tombée à l'eau. Après vingt minutes à essayer de trouver le département de recherche des personnes disparues, je finis lamentablement par appeler mon supérieur, Jack Malone.

-Monsieur Malone... Désolée pour mon retard. Mais je pense être perdue. Oui. Oui... Je sais. Excusez-moi... Heu près de la cantine. Ah oui. Bien. J'attends.

Je m'adossai contre le mur de ce long couloir. Je commençais bien ma première journée de stage. Dire que j'avais eu la chance unique d'être placée dans CE département. L'agent spécial Malone avait étudié mon dossier et avait passé une petite heure à s'entretenir avec moi. Je ne sais d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi il m'avait pris. Surement pas pour mon sens de l'orientation.

Quelques personnes passaient, regardant avec étonnement la jeune fille que j'étais. Il était vrai que je ne faisais absolument pas mes vingt-trois ans fraichement acquis et je n'étais pas très très grande, du haut de mon mètre soixante-cinq. J'étais par ailleurs habillée simplement: Jeans, pull noir et mes cheveux d'un roux éclatants étaient dans tous les sens. Je tenais fermement ma veste noire dans mes bras, mes yeux d'un vert profonds cherchant Jack Malone. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace de lui.

Un homme s'avança vers moi à pas rapides. Il était du genre grand, brun-roux et portait un beau costard de couleur noire.

-Lyly Smith ?

-C'est moi-même.

Comment connaissait-il mon nom ? Il me tendit une main que je m'empressai de serrer.

-Agent Martin Fitzgerald. Je suis ici pour vous chercher.

A peine s'était-il présenté qu'il filait déjà. Je le suivis à grands pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas une rapide, me charria-t-il, C'est peut-être dû à votre petite taille.

J'eus envie de lui dire d'aller se faire foutre. Mais il était mon supérieur. Je dus donc garder mes remarques pour moi.

-Vous m'en voyez désolée. Je dois... M'habituer. Dis-je

-Et faites-le vite, rétorqua-t-il en entrant dans un ascenseur, Nous n'avons que rarement le temps dans notre service.

Ma parole, qu'est-ce qu'il était désagréable ! Je sautai dans l'ascenseur avant qu'il ne se referme.

-Fitzgerald... Fitzgerald... Vous êtes de la famille du directeur adjoint ?

-C'est mon père.

Tout s'expliquait !

-Aaaaaaah ! M'exclamai-je, Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche !

Mon supérieur me lança un regard des plus mauvais.

-Vous non plus vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche.

Oups. Ça commençait décidément très bien. Je venais de faire une belle bourde et l'ambiance entre lui et moi avait un avenir déjà mort. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, s'ouvrit et Fitzgerald redémarra -toujours à grandes enjambées. Je soupirai tout en le suivant. Nous finîmes par arriver dans de grands bureaux. Mon supérieur s'arrêta -et je manquai de lui rentrer dedans.

-Jack, la voila.

Jack Malone. Le boss parlait avec d'autres personnes, surement mes futurs collègues. Il était le seul debout. Tous regardèrent dans notre direction.

-Ah ! S'exclama l'agent spécial en avançant vers Fitzgerald et moi-même, Lyly tu nous en fais déjà voir de toutes les couleurs alors que la journée a à peine commencée.

Je roufis.

-Veuillez m'excuser, agent Malone.

Il rit de bon cœur devant ma gêne.

-Allons, appelle-moi Jack, comme tout le monde. J'ai beau être votre supérieur, je ne mange pas mes agents. Ni mes stagiaires.

Il se tourna vivement vers les autres

-Bien ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça. Les présentations seront pour plus tard !

Quoi ? Non, il déconnait ? J'allais bosser avec des gens dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom ? Mais... Mais oui ! Il allait le faire ! Si ils étaient tous comme Fitzgerald à la noix, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau après une semaine de boulot ! Dire que je devais rester deux ans en stage. Je crus mourir de désespoir.

-Vivian, Dit Jack, Peux-tu nous présenter ce que nous avons, aujourd'hui ?

Une femme d'âge mûr, au visage fortement maquillé et au regard sévère prit la parole tandis que Fitzgerald s'asseyait auprès de ses collègues. Pour ma part, je restai stupidement debout.

-John Parker, trente ans, grand brun aux yeux noisettes, professeur d'anglais dans un lycée français. Il a disparu entre 20h hier et 8h ce matin. Les dernières personnes à l'avoir vu sont ses collègues.

-Il est célibataire ? Demanda le petit brun

-En tout cas, nous ne savons pas si il a quelqu'un, Répondit Vivian.

Elle me paraissait être le genre de femme à laquelle il ne valait mieux pas se frotter. Jack prit la parole. Il avait l'air heureux de pouvoir nous lâcher sur le terrain.

-Parfait. Danny, Elena et Sam, vous allez enquêtez du côté de la famille. Vivian, tu restes avec moi pour les médias et la paperasse. Martin, tu prends Lyly et vous allez enquêter au lycée.

Mon collègue n'eut pas l'air ravi de m'avoir avec lui. Autant dire pas du tout. Génial, c'était réciproque !

-Jack, tu te fous de moi ? Pourquoi dois-je trainer la nouvelle avec moi ?

-Martin, arrête un peu de râler, Répliqua sèchement notre supérieur, Vous vous connaissez déjà et à mon avis, elle te sera très utile, la « stagiaire ».

Râlant comme un poux, mon très cher collègue sortit des bureaux tout en murmurant des choses incompréhensibles. Les seules bribes de mots que je pus entendre étaient « baby sitter », « marre », « gamine » et « merde ».

Soupirant, je le suivis à pas lourds. Ce mec me cassait déjà les pieds. Il me prenait pour une petite idiote alors que j'avais déjà fait ma formation. Il suffisait juste que je fasse mes deux années de stage et on serait au même stade ! Crétin crétin crétin ! Nous entrâmes dans sa voiture. Le goujat ne me demanda même pas si je voulais conduire. Qu'importe ! Il allait regretter de m'avoir comme collègue et regardai dehors, ivre de colère. Le trajet se déroula lentement. Bordel ! Première journée de merde oui ! Et pour ne rien arranger, nous étions coincés dans les embouteillages. L'agent Fitzgerald alluma la radio. Les informations étaient vraiment monotones et barbantes.

Furtivement, je lançai un regard à mon collègue. Il me fixait comme une chose étrange venant de la planète Mars.

-J'ai un bouton sur le visage ? Demandai-je sèchement.

-Je vérifiais, Répondit-il, Tu sors à peine du berceau...

Et en plus, il me tutoyait sans me demander mon avis ? Mais quel culot !

-J'ai vingt-trois ans, tu sais ?

-Qui t'as permis de me tutoyer ?

-Qui T'A permis de ME tutoyer ? Répétai-je sèchement

Un ange passa

-Ok, on est quitte, Râla-t-il, Appelle-moi Martin.

-Et appelle-moi Lyly.

Il démarra en trombe. Le bouchon s'était miraculeusement fluidisé. Même si nous avions plus ou moins réussi à échanger quelques mots sans nous bouffer la gueule, nous restâmes muet jusqu'au lycée. L'agent Fitz... Martin entra à grands pas dans le hall principal et s'adressa à la secrétaire d'accueil, tout en montrant son beau badge du FBI. Un jour, j'en aurais un moi aussi et je le devancerai.

La secrétaire prévint le directeur et nous emmena jusqu'à son bureau. Il nous accueillit, rouge comme une tomate et avec un gros accent français.

-Alain Verse, directeur du lycée Sainte Louise. Je suis content que vous soyez venus si vite.

J'essayai d'étouffer mon rire tandis que le petit monsieur se présentait. Sans grand succès. Mr Verse et Martin me dévisagèrent puis mon collègue prit la parole.

-Veuillez l'excuser, c'est une petite nouvelle assez idiote -je me tus de suite et le fusillai du regard- Je suis l'agent Martin Fitzgerald. C'est bien vous qui avez signalé la disparition de John Parker ?

-Oui... Il n'est pas venu au lycée ce matin. Je l'ai donc appelé. Il ne répondait pas. Une enseignante habitant le même immeuble m'a dit qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Elle a demandé à la concierge.

Nous écoutâmes avec intérêt le directeur.

-Bien, Dit Martin, Nous devrons interroger les élèves. Mais avant, avait-il des problèmes ? Avec justement ses élèves ou bien des collègues ?

Le directeur parut outré

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Parker est vraiment l'enseignant que tout le monde aime. Il ne donne cours qu'à une classe de première, mais il s'investit à fond. Il donne des cours particuliers aux étudiants en difficultés. Et il aide la plupart de ses collègues quand il a du temps libre.

-Très bien. Si nous pouvions voir les élèves maintenant...

-Bien sûr ! Je vous emmène les voir de ce pas.

Et nous sortîmes du bureau et le directeur nous dirigea dans les couloirs. Ce lycée était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Des casiers, des classes éparpillées un peu partout... Cela me rappela mes années d'adolescence. Nous entrâmes dans une petite classe de seulement une douzaine d'étudiants, où des tas d'équations étaient notées au tableau. Ah ! Les maths...

Les élèves nous lancèrent des regards inquiets. Mr Verse s'exprima en français pour présenter Martin. Et lui seul. Je jurai intérieurement. J'étais donc tellement insignifiante ? Finalement, il prit congé, devant s'occuper de documents importants, et nous laissa seuls avec les élèves et leur prof. Il nous avait bien entendu expliqué ce qu'il avait dit aux lycéens.

-Bien, Dit Martin, Comme vous l'a dit votre directeur, je suis Martin Fitzgerald. Je m'occupe de l'enquête concernant la disparition de votre professeur d'anglais et...

Un élève leva la main. Il était du genre intello de service. Il s'exprima néanmoins dans un anglais très maladroit.

-Excusez-moi mais... Nous sommes tous français. Et même si nous habitons en Amérique, nous ne sommes pas très doués... Enfin... Désolé.

Martin écarquilla les yeux. Génial. J'allais enfin pouvoir servir à quelque chose ! Je m'avançai donc, histoire d'être à côté de mon collègue et prit la parole. Je traduisis tout ce que mon très cher Martin venait de dire -en employant évidemment la première personne du pluriel- dans un français parfait. Je me tournai ensuite vers mon supérieur, un petit sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

-D'autres choses à rajouter ?

-Heu... Eh... Eh bien... Dis-leur qu'ils seront convoqués au FBI.

-_Vous serez par ailleurs convoqués dans nos bureaux. _[Ndl: Italique=français]

Je me tournai une nouvelle fois

-C'est tout ?

-Ben... Oui. On va demander à Jack d'envoyer directement les demandes officielles pour que les élèves viennent au bureaux.

-Parfait ! On rentre alors ?

-Exact.

Il prit congé en lâchant quelques mots de français ne voulant pas dire grand chose et partit, moi sur les talons. Il appela directement Jack dans les couloirs et nous entrâmes rapidement dans sa voiture. Il démarra et après quelques minutes, toujours d'un silence fort lourd, Martin me demanda à un feu rouge

-Tu as pris des cours de langue ?

-Heu ben mis à part d'espagnol, non.

-Comment ça se fait que tu parle si bien français alors ? Demanda-t-il

-Aaaah... Ça... Je suis à moitié américaine en fait. L'autre moitié est française.

Martin redémarra et eut l'air de tout comprendre.

-Je vois ! Tes parents te parlaient français quand tu étais petite.

-Ma mère me parlait anglais, Rectifiai-je l'air ailleurs.

-Ah ! Je me disais bien que tu avais un petit accent français. Tu as vécu en France ?

-Moui.

-Tu as de la chance, il parait que c'est un pays magnifique.

-Je préfère de loin les USA, Répondis-je sèchement, Même si chaque pays a ses qualités et ses défauts.

Ce qui mit un terme à notre conversation. Je ne voulais pas repenser à tout cela. Je ne voulais pas repenser à ce feu, ces cris, ces pleurs. Je crus que mon collègue allait encore râler, mais je me trompais. Il ne me dit plus rien jusqu'au bureau. Là-bas, Jack nous informa qu'il avait envoyé une convocation au lycée, demandant aux élèves de Parker, ainsi qu'à ses collègues de venir. Le premier allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Il était fou de voir comme tout allait si vite. Les premiers interrogatoires furent tous de courte durée. Personne n'avait quoi que ce soit à dire à propos du disparu. J'avais très sérieusement l'impression que nous stagnions. Je passais mon temps à traduire pour Jack et Martin. Je suivais néanmoins leur mode de procédure attentivement. Les cours et simulations n'avaient rien à voir avec la réalité. Ce fut alors le tour d'une enseignante. Il s'agissait de Françoise Clément. Prof de science. Elle nous avoua avoir entrevu une discussion entre une élève de terminale et Parker. Une discussion assez... Houleuse. Nous demandâmes le nom de cette étudiante. Jack nous envoya alors illico, Martin et moi la retrouver au lycée. « Pas le temps de la faire venir », avait-il dit. Il s'agissait d'une certaine May Jens. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors une fois de plus dans la voiture. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas d'embouteillages. Magnifique ! Si il y avait bien quelque chose que je détestais à New-York, c'était la circulation plus qu'abondante. Nous arrivâmes au lycée. C'était la la pause de l'après-midi. J'interrogeai quelques élèves, histoire de savoir où était notre petite Marie. Un élève nous informa qu'elle était près des casiers du troisième étage. Sur le chemin, Martin prit la parole

-Heureusement que tu es avec moi. Dire qu'ils vivent à New-York et qu'ils ne connaissent pas ou si peu l'anglais.

Je souris

-Ouais, ce genre de lycée n'est pas l'idéal quand on est français. Fin je sais pas... Il ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit d'intégrer ce type d'enseignement.

-Ça se comprend. Oh, je crois que c'est elle.

Effectivement, une jeune fille de type brune, cheveux longs et aux vêtements... Courts, parlait avec une des élèves de Parker. Nous les coupâmes dans leur conversation.

-_May Jens ? Nous aimerions vous parler quelques instants. Seuls._

Martin montra son badge. Évidemment ! J'allais faire quoi avec ma stupide carte « Stagiaire » ? C'était pas du tout intimidant. L'autre adolescente -Marie Delacour si je me rappelais bien- se leva et partit sans un mot. May quant à elle, nous regarda.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. Et vous pouvez me parler anglais, je suis américaine.

-Vraiment ? Demanda Martin, Que faites-vous dans ce lycée alors ?

-On ne vous a jamais parlé de l'immersion ? C'est ce que je fais. Je veux des cours en français pour pouvoir le maîtriser, c'est tout.

-Ah. Oui. Évidemment. Bref, comme vous le savez surement, nous enquêtons sur la disparition de...

-Parker. Le coupa-t-elle, Je ne sais rien.

Martin et moi nous regardâmes. Pour une fois, je sus que nous étions d'accord sur ce point. Elle mentait. Ce fut moi qui prit la parole.

-Nous avons un témoin nous affirmant que vous avez eu une discussion assez criante avec lui, jeudi dernier. De quoi parliez-vous ?

May me regarda quelques instants, puis Martin. Elle trouva alors ses ongles très intéressants.

-Dites-nous tout, ça pourra peut-être nous aider à faire avancer l'enquête, L'encouragea Martin.

Encore ce silence pesant. Finalement, elle soupira.

-Bien... Bon. Vous voyez Marie ? La fille qui était avec moi.

Nous hochâmes la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Eh bien... C'est ma meilleure amie. Elle m'a dit de n'en parler à personne, mais là c'est un peu différent. Elle a eu des cours particuliers avec lui. Je dirais même, très particuliers. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Enfin soit. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle était enceinte. Et j'ai fait des remontrances à Parker. C'est tout. Je lui ai dit qu'oublier une capote, surtout quand on a trente ans...

J'écarquillai les yeux. Pardon ? Un prof et son élève ?

-Elle était consentante ? Demandai-je

-Oui tout à fait ! Et elle l'a même dit à Parker, qu'elle attendait un môme. M'enfin, vous vous rendez compte... 16 ans. Il a presque le double de son âge.

-Qu'a répondu Parker ? Questionna Martin

-J'en sais rien. Elle ne m'a pas dit.

-Merci pour le témoignage. Nous allons de suite lui poser quelques questions.

Nous nous levâmes tandis que la sonnerie de reprise des cours nous cassait les oreilles. Nous ne la trouvâmes pas. La secrétaire de l'accueil nous informa qu'elle était retournée chez elle, ne se sentant pas bien. Martin jura et téléphona à Jack pour le prévenir que nous allions passer au domicile de la jeune fille. Dans la voiture, je questionnai Martin.

-Tu t'amuses à dire à Jack tout ce que tu fais ?

-Je lui dois ça, Répliqua-t-il sèchement, J'ai fait une erreur il y a cinq mois de cela.

-Ooooh. On a fait des bêtises. C'est mal.

-Toi aussi tu en feras, je te signale. Et je rirai bien quand ce sera le cas.

Il me lança un regard assassin. Il ne connaissait décidément pas le second degré ou bien...? Le trajet continua évidemment dans le silence. Trop génial. J'espérai sincèrement que Jack me mette en équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre, même Vivian, pour la prochaine mission.

Nous arrivâmes devant l'immeuble de Marie. Ce fut sa mère qui répondit au parlophone. Sa fille était comme prévu là, dans sa chambre. Elle nous ouvrit sans résistance. Le bâtiment était le genre hyper... Luxueux. Nous entrâmes dans l'ascenseur et nous rendîmes à l'appartement. La mère était déjà là à nous attendre. Elle nous lança un regard inquiet.

-Vous pensez vraiment que ma fille a à voir avec la disparition de son professeur d'anglais ?

Martin et moi nous regardâmes. A première vue, la mère ne savait pas, pour la relation que sa fille entretenait avec Parker. D'un autre côté, c'était normal. Moi-même, je n'aurais jamais dit à ma grand-mère ce genre de choses. Surtout à ma grand-mère en fait.

-Eh bien... Je pense qu'elle en sait plus qu'elle nous a dit, Expliqua Martin.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

-Nous avons... Des témoins. Dis-je.

-Je vois. -Elle paraissait peinée que nous ne lui avouions pas pourquoi sa fille avait un quelconque rapport avec cette disparition- Bien. Entrez. Marie est dans sa chambre.

Elle nous conduisit rapidement dans l'antre de sa fille. Cette dernière était simplement assise sur son lit à écouter de la musique. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, coupés en dégradés et était habillée de vêtements trop larges. Quand elle nous vit, elle soupira et enleva ses écouteurs.

-_Chérie, _Dit sa mère, _Ces gens du FBI veulent t'interroger sur la disparition de ton prof d'anglais._

-_Je sais, maman. Est-ce que tu peux nous laisser seuls, s'il te plait ?_

La mère parut très très contrariée mais nous laissa. Marie nous lança un regard étrange. Mêlant mensonges et inquiétude.

-Je vous ai déjà parlé. Je ne sais rien du tout.

Il était vrai qu'elle était l'une des seules de sa classe à savoir parler presque aussi bien l'anglais que le français, bien qu'elle aie un accent français un peu plus prononcé que le mien. Martin soupira.

-Nous pouvons nous asseoir ?

Elle hocha la tête. Martin s'assit sur l'unique chaise de bureau et moi... Moi... Je regardai autour de moi et décidai de m'installer à côté de Marie, sur son lit. Mon collègue la perça du regard

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on nous a dit.

-C'est faux je n'ai...

-Vous avez eu une relation avec Parker ! Qui plus est, il vous a engrossé !

Elle fondit en larmes. Je lançai un regard assassin à Martin avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de la pauvre Marie.

-_Allons. Écoutez, il faut que vous nous disiez tout ce que tu sais. Il faut que nous le retrouvions._

_-Je... Je... Je lui en ai parlé, évidemment. John m'a dit qu'il voulait élever cet enfant avec moi. C'est super. Il a même dit qu'il allait m'aider à le dire à ma maman. Mais... En fait, j'ai trompé mon copain avec lui. Quand j'ai rompu, je lui ai expliqué toute la vérité. Max... Il était furieux. Il a menacé de tuer John. Ainsi que le bébé._

Rapidement, je fis la traduction à Martin, qui se leva d'un bond.

-Quel est le nom de votre ex-petit ami ?

-Max Line. Mais par pitié, ne dites rien à ma mère, à propos de tout ça.

Elle pleurait toujours. Je pris la boite de kleenex sur sa table de chevet et la lui tendis.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne dirons rien à votre mère.

-Max... Il peut être si violent quand il s'y met... Il faut vite que vous retrouviez John. Je l'aime vraiment.

-Nous le retrouverons, Assurai-je, Pouvez-vous nous donner l'adresse de Max ?

Elle nous la récita par cœur. Martin et moi nous levâmes et sortîmes en trombe de l'appartement, sans même prendre le temps de saluer la mère de Marie ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mon collègue était déjà en train d'appeler Jack, pour le prévenir de notre piste. Il nous autorisa bien évidemment à aller enquêter du côté de chez ce « Max ». Nous entrâmes rapidement dans la voiture. Le silence était toujours de mise. Ça devenait de plus en plus désagréable d'être avec lui. Heureusement, l'enquête était prenante et le temps passait à vitesse folle. Mais en même temps, il passait lentement. C'était très contradictoire. Nous arrivâmes chez Max Line en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Martin frappa à sa porte. Plusieurs fois. Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quelques longues minutes que le jeune nous ouvrit. Il devait avoir 18 ans. Crane rasé, très très musclé et l'air... Complètement shooté.

-Ouais ? Vous êtes là pour quoi ? -Il me regarda- Salut beauté.

Je n'avais jamais rien entendu d'aussi stupide pour draguer quelqu'un. Martin eut l'air exaspéré. Du genre « Comment trouver une fille pareille belle ? ». Connard.

Il nous présenta -Hoooo le bel effort !- et demanda pour entrer.

-Ouais mais nan j'le connais pas Parker. J'ai rien à voir avec tout ça.

Martin rit jaune.

-C'est bête, mais je n'ai jamais mentionné le nom de Parker. J'ai juste dit qu'il s'agissait d'un enseignant.

-Eh merde.

-Comme vous dites. Alors vous allez nous faire le plaisir de venir avec nous. Lança Martin, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

Il n'opposa aucune résistance, nous suivant, tête basse. Dans la voiture, j'occupais le siège arrière avec lui. Simple précaution, au cas où. Une fois arrivés aux bureaux, Jack et Vivian prirent la relève. Martin et moi restâmes donc avec Sam, Elena et Danny. Eux au moins étaient plus sympathiques que mon collègue.

-Tu dois être sacrément douée pour avoir réussi l'examen final aussi vite, Me complimenta Sam

-Bof, disons que je veux faire partie du FBI depuis longtemps, Dis-je léger sourire sur le visage, Donc j'ai bossé comme une folle. J'ai même sauté deux années et suivit des cours de préparation pour y entrer.

-Et pourquoi voulais-tu tellement travailler parmi nous ? Questionna Danny

-...Un vieux rêve d'enfant.

Au moment où il allait m'en demander plus, Jack et Vivian arrivèrent en catastrophe. Mes sauveurs !

-Martin, Lyly, avec moi. Nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, Expliqua notre supérieur, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le parking, En gros ce Max a demandé à Parker de venir le retrouver chez lui. Max était complètement shooté. Ça s'est terminé en dispute et il a frappé Parker à l'aide d'une vieille batte de base-ball. Il l'a cru mort et l'a jeté en plein milieu de la nuit dans un conteneur à ordure au bas de son immeuble.

Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture de Martin -moi à l'arrière évidemment- et il démarra en trombe. Arrivés sur place, je sortis la première et courus vers le seul et unique conteneur présent. Je l'ouvris. Il n'y avait que des sacs poubelle. En fouillant un peu, je découvris le corps de notre disparu, inconscient. Blanc comme un linge, son visage comportait néanmoins un gros hématome sur le front. Il avait saigné aussi. Beaucoup. Ce fut sans trop d'espoirs que je pris son pouls. Je cessai de respirer, espérant. Je voulais que cet homme soit encore en vie. Il allait être père. Martin et Jack m'observaient à quelques mètres. Mais je n'en eus que faire. Il me fallut plusieurs secondes avant de sentir enfin ce pouls, si faible. Un soulagement s'empara de moi.

-Il est en vie ! Il est vivant ! Il faut appeler une ambulance, vite !

Jack avait déjà son portable en main. Il appela derechef les secours. Je souriais comme une imbécile quand Martin posa une main sur mon épaule.

-Bon aller la niaise, on va prévenir Marie qu'il est vivant.

-Ok, espèce de briseur de rêves.

Jack resta là, à attendre que l'ambulance arrive. Sam allait passer le chercher, de toute façon. Nous montâmes alors dans la voiture et roulâmes jusque chez Marie.

-C'est génial, de sauver des vies comme ça. C'est bien mieux que lors des simulations en formation, Dis-je.

-Ça passe avec le temps, Dit Martin.

Je fus déçue.

-Ah...

Il rit

-Tu es une naïve toi. Je plaisante, ça ne s'arrête jamais. Cette peur de les retrouver morts, ce bonheur de les voir en vie. C'est ce qui rend notre métier si plaisant.

-Je comprends mieux.

-Mais bon, je suis certain que tu feras tellement de bourdes que finalement, on ne te prendra pas. C'est bête, mais ça arrive.

Pour l'incalculable fois de la journée, je lançai un regard noir à Martin

-T'es vraiment con.

-On insulte pas ses supérieurs. Tu me dois le respect. N'oublie pas que je dois faire un rapport sur toi... Comment tu te comportes durant les affaires où je suis en équipe avec toi, etc...

L'enfoiré ! Il allait jouer avec ça ! Je grinçai des dents, il rit.

-Le pouvoir est entre mes mains...

-La ferme ! Aboyai-je.

Nous arrivâmes enfin chez Marie. Une fois auprès d'elle et sa mère, elle nous regarda, un air d'enterrement sur le visage.

-A... Alors ?

-Nous avons retrouvé John Parker, Annonça Martin, Il est vivant, mais en sale état. Néanmoins, ses jours ne sont pas comptés.

Elle soupira de bonheur et éclata en sanglots. Sa mère la regarda, soupçonneuse.

-Vous devriez vous entretenir en privé avec votre fille, Dis-je.

-Bonne idée, Confirma Martin, Sur ce, nous allons y aller. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne continuation.

Et nous prîmes congé.

Aux bureaux, Sam et Danny terminaient les dernières procédures à régler. Elena quant à elle, m'avait préparé un bureau pour moi toute seule.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es stagiaire que tu n'y a pas droit, loin de là.

-Merci !

-Mais de rien. Tu es face à Martin, si jamais.

QUOI ? Non ! Non mais aller quoi ! Je souris -ce qui parut plus une grimace qu'autre chose:

-D'accord...

Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Mais je savais pertinemment bien que ça n'allait pas être tout le temps comme ça. J'étais à présent dans le métro bourré de monde, sur le chemin vers mon appartement. Tous ces gens... Ils allaient, venaient. Quel était le prochain à disparaitre ?

A écouter à la fin du chapitre: .com/watch?v=xO-G7YatytY


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou les gens ! [Même si en fait y a quasi personne qui la lit cette fic O.O]

Voici le chapitre deux ! Je prends un malin plaisir à écrire cette fanfic !

Merci encore à Caroxx pour son commentaire :p

Bonne lecture, et à la prochaine !

Luna

Chapitre 2: Dans l'illégalité.

-Et si tu laissais ton téléphone portable et ton flingue à l'accueil, comme moi ? Recommandai-je à Martin

-Et si Jack m'appelait ou qu'on se faisait attaquer ? Rétorqua-t-il

-Se faire attaquer... Dans un endroit pareil. Bien sûr. Enfin moi j'dis ça... Je dis rien. Il y a beaucoup d'eau ici, tu vois.

-Normal, ça s'appelle une piscine municipale.

-T'es c...

-Tatatatata ! Me coupa-t-il, N'oublie pas ce que je te répète tout le temps. Pas d'insulte envers un supérieur.

Je soupirai et murmurai dans ma barbe. Cela faisait deux semaines que j'avais commencé mon stage au département de recherche des personnes disparues. Nous avions passé notre temps à enquêter sur des personnes n'ayant plus donné de signes de vie depuis pas mal de temps. Donc, il n'y avait pas grand chose de nouveau. Sauf depuis deux heures. Une fillette avait disparue. Il s'agissait de la fille d'un grand avocat, ou quelque chose du genre. Elle avait échappé à la surveillance de sa mère quelques temps à la piscine et nous devions donc enquêter sur le lieu de la disparition. Jack avait trouvé que Martin et moi faisions la paire et nous avait fourgué quasi tous les jours ensemble. Y compris aujourd'hui.

Bref, nous étions donc comme deux abrutis à une des piscines municipales de New-York. C'était grand. Très grand. Le directeur était avec nous. Il avait l'air très sérieux concernant l'hygiène de ses bassins. Nous nous baladions donc pieds nus.

-Qui commençons-nous à interroger ? Demandai-je

-Les maîtres nageur évidemment, Répondit Martin comme si il s'agissait là de l'évidence suprême.

-Évidemment. Tiens, il y en a un là-bas !

Sans même demander son avis à mon collègue, je me dirigeai vers un homme plus que musclé, observant un des bassins et possédant une carte accrochée à son cou, prouvant qu'il faisait partie du personnel. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'il faisait très glissant, sur les rebords des bassins de natation. Ou alors, je l'avais oublié ? Pourtant, j'avais passé des tests de secourisme et de nage, durant ma formation. Étant est-il que je glissai sur ce rebord à la con. Et lamentablement, comme au ralentit, je tombai dans l'eau. Quand je revins à la surface pour prendre ma respiration et sortir du bassin, tous les regards étaient virés sur moi. Et Martin... Cet enfoiré riait aux éclats. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en remettre. Trempée comme une soupe, je me postai à côté de lui.

-R... Ridicule ! Tu... Tu... Honte... De... Ta... Vie !

Il ne s'en remettait pas. Absolument pas. Et le pauvre directeur avait l'air si gêné.

-Si tu arrêtais de rire maintenant, Fitzgerald ! Dis-je sèchement.

-Mais... Ridi... Quand... Les autres... L'apprendront...

Alors en plus de ça, il comptait le dire à nos collègues ? S'en était trop ! Sans crier gare, je poussai Martin dans le bassin. Un bon bain froid, il n'y avait que ça pour lui remettre les idées en place ! Abruti ! Ça allait lui faire du bien. Il revint à la surface, grimpa à la petite échelle, se posta devant moi et me toisa puis...

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ? Hurla-t-il

-Désire de vengeance, normal non ? Répliquai-je sur le même ton

-Désire de vengeance, rien que ça ? T'es vraiment trop conne ma pauvre, apprends à maîtriser tes émotions !

-Parce que toi tu les maîtrises là maintenant tout de suite ?

-La ferme ! Je suis ton supérieur ! Ah le FBI ! Je te jure que tu en ressortiras en pleurant dans deux ans !

-Oooooooh ! Le gentil petit fifils à son papa va faire jouer ses relations sans doute !

-Espèce de sale petite...

Le directeur coupa Martin, hurlant plus haut que lui.

-FBI ! Vous appelez ça du service ? Dégagez de mes bâtiments immédiatement ! Et que je ne vous revoie plus ici ! Dégagez, vite ! Et dites à votre supérieur que je veux des agents civilisés !

Nous le regardâmes, étonnés.

-Dépêchez-vous j'ai dit ! Si dans cinq minutes vous n'êtes pas dehors, je vous fais jeter !

Nous sortîmes du bâtiment -je pris rapidement mes affaires personnelles à l'accueil- trempés comme des soupes. Nous gelions sur place. Le mois de janvier n'était pas très propice aux bains forcés. Nous nous engouffrâmes dans la voiture de Martin. Il me lança un regard assassin.

-Je me demande ce qui m'empêche de te dire de faire le trajet en métro ou à pied ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

-Peut-être ta morale ou ta conscience ? Répondis-je sèchement

-Non, après ce que tu m'as fait, c'est impossible.

-Ben tiens !

La voiture démarra vers nos bureaux. Quand Jack nous vit arriver, il écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous avez décidé de faire un cent mètres ?

-Pas vraiment non, Dit sèchement Martin.

Et il expliqua tout à notre supérieur. Au fur et à mesure que le récit avançait, Jack arborait un air de plus en plus furieux. Il finit même par devenir rouge tomate.

-Non mais vous vous rendez compte ? Je pensais que vous pourriez faire une bonne équipe, mais à première vue je me suis largement trompé ! Vous avez de la chance que je ne vous renvoie pas à cause de votre comportement de gamins ! Même un gosse de cinq ans ne réagirait pas comme vous l'avez fait ! Vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Oui Jack. Répondit-on en chœur.

-Et appelez-moi Malone quand je vous fais la morale, bande de mal élevés ! Bon, pour la peine, je vous enlève de cette enquête. Rentrez chez vous ! On vous appellera quand elle sera finie. Je ne veux même pas vous voir dans ces bureaux jusqu'à ce que vous puissiez revenir ! Allez, du balai !

Tête basse, Martin et moi partîmes. Nous sortîmes du bâtiment sans échanger un seul mot et je me rendis chez moi en taxi. J'avais fait là une belle erreur, j'en étais bien consciente. Il fallait que je la répare, dés que la gamine serait retrouvée. Une pensée me traversa l'esprit et je blêmis. Et si ils ne la retrouvaient jamais ? Cela voudrait dire que je ne reviendrai jamais au FBI ? Impossible. Il fallait que je retrouve ces personnes disparues. Elles avaient toutes une famille, des amis... Des enfants.

Une fois chez moi, je tentai de me changer les idées. Je regardai la télévision, jouai à la DS et autre. Effectivement, c'eut le mérite de me libérer l'esprit et j'allai me coucher après minuit.

Le lendemain, je fus réveillée par quelqu'un qui sonnait à ma porte. La bouche encore pâteuse, j'allai ouvrir et vis avec étonnement...

-Martin ? Je dois encore rêver.

-Heureux de savoir que je fais partie de tes rêves ! Ironisa-t-il

Je ris jaune

-Tu fous quoi ici ?

-J'aimerais te parler. Tu me laisses entrer ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui vas-y, je t'en prie.

J'ouvris un peu plus la porte, pour qu'il puisse passer. Je refermai derrière lui et vis tout de suite qu'il inspectait les lieux.

-Excuse-moi c'est assez le bordel. Je n'aime pas ça mais... Je n'ai pas le temps de ranger. Et Karl fout tous les jours un désordre pas croyable.

-Karl ? Ton chien ?

-Mon fiancé, Rectifiai-je, Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Un café, s'il te plait.

-Ok, je prépare ça. Installe-toi ici, Dis-je en chassant une pile de papiers de la table du salon-cuisine.

Je commençai à préparer du café pour mon collègue.

-Tu es fiancée ? C'est étonnant.

-Si tu es ici pour me faire des reproches, tu peux toujours dégager.

-Non loin de là. Et ce n'est pas un reproche. À première vue, tu es juste le genre de fille à ne vivre que pour son travail.

Je ris en lui donnant sa tasse remplie du liquide fumant

-Loin de là. Je sais faire la part des choses. Mon mec lui par contre... -Je regardai vers l'ordinateur ultra-performant de ma moitié- Non. Du coup ben je fais un peu comme lui.

-Je vois. Joli pyjama.

Je lançai un regard sur mes vieux débardeur et short dont j'étais vêtue

-Mouais. Bon, pourquoi tu es là alors ? Surement pas pour me faire la causette, je me trompe ?

-Tu as raison. J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Que dirais-tu que nous enquêtions sur une vieille affaire pour prouver à Jack que nous sommes capables de travailler ensemble et d'avoir sa confiance ?

Un ange passa tandis que je dévisageais Martin.

-Non, je ne rêve pas, Dis-je, Je cauchemarde. Tu es stupide ou quoi ? Jack nous a bien dit qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on enquête, et qu'il ne voulait plus nous voir aux bureaux.

-Justement. Sur CETTE enquête. Et dans les bureaux du département de recherche de personnes disparues. Pas dans les archives.

-Et si on se fait prendre ?

-On ne se fera pas prendre, Lyly.

Il termina sa tasse de café d'une traite, se leva, marcha quelques pas et s'arrêta

-Aller ! On y va !

-Laisse-moi au moins prendre une douche et m'habiller, Répliquai-je.

-Eh bien qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Toi, tu es posté devant la porte de la salle de bain.

-Ah, désolé.

Il sourit et me laissa passer. Je pris des vêtements propres dans mon armoire, entrai dans la salle de bain, fermai la porte à double tour -on ne savait jamais- me déshabillait et me glissai dans la cabine de douche. L'eau me réveilla comme il le fallait. Et me remit donc les idées en place. Quand je fus propre et habillée, je sortis de la salle de bain. Martin regardait les vieilles photos accrochées au mur, près de mon ordinateur portable.

-C'est toi là ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui, c'est moi. J'avais sept ans.

-Et la femme à côté, c'est ta mère ?

-...C'est elle.

-Elle est restée en France ?

-Si on veut.

Mon collègue me fixa de son regard perçant. Je savais qu'il voulait en savoir plus. Néanmoins, il ne posa pas d'autres questions. Je le remerciai intérieurement.

-Bon... On y va ? Demandais-je en chaussant mes convers noires, Même si... Ça ne m'enchante guère.

-Tout se passera bien ! Ne t'en fais pas !

-Tu me sembles trop confiant. Tu feras jouer tes « relations », si ça se passe mal ?

Il rit.

-Ça ne se passera pas mal ! Tu es une sacrée pessimiste en fait.

-Non. Réaliste.

Nous sortîmes de mon appartement, dévalant les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible. Une fois dans la voiture de Martin et sur le chemin du FBI, une question me traversa l'esprit

-Tiens, tu l'as eue comment mon adresse ?

-Les bottin téléphoniques, ça sert à quelque chose.

-Effectivement.

Il était plus tard que d'habitude. Onze heures bien fait. Il n'y avait donc pas encore tellement de problèmes de circulation. Nous arrivâmes donc facilement au FBI. Il faisait froid, aujourd'hui. Même si la neige avait cessé de tomber, nous laissant un peu de répit, l'air restait glacial. Nous entrâmes donc rapidement dans les bâtiments. Martin connaissait bien le chemin vers les archives. Heureusement. Car personnellement, je ne savais pas du tout où elles se trouvaient. Par chance, le gardien n'était pas là.

-Il va surement vite revenir. Dit mon collègue, Il doit être parti chercher son café. Nous devons nous dépêcher.

Nous marchâmes donc rapidement entre les grandes armoires de fer. Je pouvais voir tous les services possibles et imaginables du FBI. Il y en avait même dont je n'aurais jamais soupçonné l'existence. Finalement, Martin s'arrêta net et je lui bourrai dedans.

-Putain tu pourrais faire atten... Commençai-je

-Chhhht. Voila, ici ce sont les archives du département de recherche des personnes disparues.

Martin ouvrit un des longs tiroirs. Il y était marqué un magnifique « 1999 – 2000, affaires non réglées ».

-Vite, grouilles-toi ! Dis-je

-Je me dépêche !

Il prit un dossier au hasard dans la multitude de paperasse. Nous partîmes comme des voleurs, Martin tenant fermement le dossier de couleurs jaunâtre sous son bras. Quand nous arrivâmes enfin dans la voiture noire mon collègue. Nous nous affalâmes sur nos siège et soupirâmes de soulagement. Puis nous nous lançâmes un coup d'œil complice et éclatâmes de rire.

-J'ai vraiment stressé, Dis-je.

-Et moi donc, Renchérit Martin en démarrant, C'est la première fois que je fais ça.

-Ah bon, je pensais que c'était le genre de trucs que tu faisais toutes les semaines juste pour donner un peu de piquant à ta vie professionnelle !

Il rit.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de cela pour donner du piquant à ma vie.

A mon tour, je ris.

-Bon, on fait quoi ?

-Tu es vraiment nouvelle toi. Premièrement, on va chez moi pour analyser le dossier que nous avons emprunté. Puis nous commencerons l'enquête.

-Ok, chef.

Martin prit une direction de chez lui. Je ne connaissais pas vraiment ce coin de la ville. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que ce n'était pas vraiment le quartier le plus pauvre de New-York. Il se gara face à un immeuble assez moderne. Je sortis de la voiture.

-Eh beh. Vivement que je sois agent depuis quelques années, Dis-je.

-N'oublie pas que dans deux ans, ce sera fini pour toi, l'aventure FBI, Rit-il.

-Gnagnagna.

Il me fit entrer dans son immeuble. Le genre d'endroit avec clef électronique. Je regardai autour de moi. C'était vraiment pas mal comme bâtiment.

-Au lieu de rêver, si tu montais avec moi ?

Effectivement, Martin retenait l'ascenseur. J'entrai rapidement à ses côtés. Il appuya pour aller jusqu'au 14è étage. Nous entrâmes enfin dans son appartement. Il était... Grand. Surtout comparé au mien où il n'y avait que le strict minimum et une micro-chambre. De plus, le désordre n'était pas aussi présent que chez moi. J'avais enfin trouvé un point fort chez mon collègue: il n'était pas bordélique.

Martin s'assit dans un des divans de son -énorme- salon et me fit signe de venir à ses côtés. Je m'installai donc à sa droite. Il ouvrit lentement le dossier de notre disparu.

-Adrian Allen. 18 ans lors de sa disparition...

-Qui date quand même d'il y a dix ans, Dis-je.

-Moui... Ce qui fait 28 ans.

-Bravo. -je vis alors la raison de l'abandon de sa recherche- ... Martin, si l'agent spécial chargé de cette enquête à l'époque, a décidé de stopper les recherches, c'est parce qu'ils avaient le... Meurtrier. Mais faute de preuves, ils n'ont pas pu le trainer en justice.

Martin prit la feuille que je tenais et la lut en diagonale.

-On a péché le gros lot sur ce coup... Affaire de gangs et drogues dans le Bronx.

-Je savais que j'aurais dû choisir moi-même le dossier à traiter.

-On serait sûrement tombés sur une fille aillant changé totalement de vie et on aurait longtemps stagné. Ici au moins, on peut aller directement dire bonjour à notre suspect ! Max Arrow. Il suffit juste de vérifier si son adresse est toujours la même.

-Ouais.

Il alluma alors son ordinateur portable. Et commença immédiatement la recherche.

-Il a changé d'adresse, mais vit toujours dans le Bronx.

-Quelle chance. Ironisai-je

-Allons, il ne peut rien nous arriver, Lança Martin en se levant et prenant sa veste, Nous faisons partie du FBI.

-Oui. Sauf qu'on est pas censé bosser en ce moment, tu vois. Et le FBI ne nous protège pas des armes à feu. Ce n'est pas un pare-balles.

-Quel bel optimisme, ça fait plaisir à voir ! Dit-il en éteignant son pc, Aller direction le Bronx !

Il se leva et sortit de son appartement. Je le suivis en trainant la patte.

-Le tien d'optimisme, il fait flipper.

Il rit de bon cœur. C'était la première fois que je le voyais d'aussi bonne humeur avec moi. Je pouvais même dire, de bonne humeur tout court. Nous entrâmes dans sa voiture -moi toujours aussi lente qu'un escargot- et il démarra en trombe.

-Je te jure que si ça tourne mal... On sera viré. Viré. Et accessoirement, tué par Jack.

-Mais non ! Il faut se dire que ça ira bien.

-Mouais.

Nous arrivâmes au Bronx bien trop vite à mon goût. Quand je sortis de la voiture, je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder attentivement autour de moi. Ce quartier n'était déjà pas un des meilleurs de New-York. Mais là... On approchait des bas-fonds. Je gémis.

-C'est une collègue ou un chien que j'ai avec moi ? Plaisanta Martin

-Écoute... Laissons tomber. Personne n'est au courant que nous sommes ici. Si ça se passe mal, on finira tous les deux au fond de l'East River.

-J'ai toujours rêvé de faire de la plongée avec toi, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

Je le fusillai du regard. Mais vu que mon collègue s'était déjà engouffré dans l'immeuble de ce Max, je n'eus d'autre choix que de le suivre. Je collais peut-être un peu trop Martin, dans les escaliers, mais je m'en fichais totalement. Devant la porte de notre premier suspect, une lourde musique de rap nous parvint aux oreilles. Nous restâmes comme deux abrutis devant cette porte de bois.

-Bon tu frappes ou on reste ici jusqu'à ce que le sol s'effondre -je regardai le plancher- Enfin c'est pour bientôt je suppose.

Martin soupira et frappa lourdement à la porte. Un rappeur nous ouvrit la porte. Il était du type métisse. Je devais bien avouer que si il n'avait pas ces quelques cicatrices éparpillées sur le visage, j'aurais dit qu'il était mignon.

-Ouais ? J'peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Mon collègue prit alors ces grands airs, du genre « Attention, c'est moi le boss ». J'avais remarqué que Danny et lui avaient cette fâcheuse habitude de... « Mâle dominant » -Même si c'était tout de même plus marqué chez Danny.

-On veut de l'herbe, Dis-je doucement tout en lançant un coup d'œil à Martin, Il parait que y a moyen que tu en aies de la bonne.

Max nous détailla. Il était clair que j'aurais pu faire une bonne consommatrice avec mes vêtements trop larges et mes longs cheveux en bataille. Mais Martin... Ben il était habillé comme quelqu'un... Du FBI.

-Ouais mais qui me dit que toi ou lui ne faites pas partie de la police ? Demanda le rappeur le regard douteux.

Je soupirai.

-Ok ok. Écoute mec, si tu veux la vérité, on est tous les deux du FBI -je vis sa tête changer- mais on préfère s'amuser tu vois ? Les meurtres, les disparitions, on en a rien à foutre nous deux. On fait ça pour le fric. Et le pouvoir. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Moi-même, je m'étonnais de mes propos. Si justement je voulais faire partie du FBI, c'était pour sauver des vies, retrouver les personnes disparues. Et pourtant, j'avais bien joué la comédie. Très bien. Peut-être même trop.

-Ok ça marche ma belle, Dit Max en souriant, Allez-y entrez.

Je n'en revenais pas que ça aie aussi bien marché. Il nous proposa même de nous asseoir dans un de ces fauteuils -miteux. Je souris et acceptai l'offre. Je me mis donc à mon aise. Martin m'imita. Il semblait nerveux, alors que j'étais personnellement en totale confiance.

-Tiens Max, Dis-je quand il revint avec un énorme sachet d'herbe, Tu veux que je te dise comment on a trouvé ton adresse ?

-Bah... Le bouche à oreille non ?

-Naaaan. On a retrouvé un vieux dossier dans les archives. Parait que t'étais suspecté de la disparition d'un gars... Ad... Ad...

-Adrian, Termina-t-il.

-Oui c'est ça !

Martin avait l'air plus qu'étonné. Le dealer baissa les yeux.

-Adrian est mort. Écoutez, je ne l'ai pas tué. Je l'ai dit à vos collègues mais ils m'ont tout de même suspecté.

-Ah ouais ? Je peux te prendre une clope ?

-Je t'en prie... Heu...

-Lyly. Répondis-je en me servant et en allumant la cigarette, Et mon compagnon c'est Martin.

Notre interlocuteur sourit, comme ravis de rencontrer des gens du FBI enfreignant les lois.

-Ouais... C'est pas moi qui l'ai tué. C'était même un de mes meilleurs potes. Ok, on était pas des mecs clean. J'dis pas, je le suis toujours pas. Mais j'peux pas tuer, c'est au dessus de mes forces. Nan, celui qui l'a tué... Ah putain j'suis trop def' pour vous raconter des choses pareilles.

-T'inquiète, on est pas des sales indics. L'encourageai-je

Je vis Martin se mettre plus à l'aise. Néanmoins, il ne jouait pas le jeu avec autant d'efficacité que moi. Max soupira

-On était tous les deux en partenariat avec un autre pote, Zach. Il a tué Adrian pour une connerie. Il volait un sachet chaque semaine. Finalement on a découvert le topo. Et pan. C'est du bol qu'ils aient stoppé les recherches. Je me serais fait prendre.

Bien malgré moi, l'instinct reprit ses droits, et je fus plus sérieuse que je l'aurais dû.

-Il en a tué d'autres, comme ça ?

-Ouais... Au moins un par mois. Pour des conneries. Mais il veut absolument devenir un des plus gros dealers de... Putain me dites pas que vous m'avez mené en bateau ?

Martin et moi nous regardâmes furtivement. Max se leva, énervé.

-J'vais finir dans l'East River, comme tous les autres. Putain...

Martin se leva à son tour.

-Écoutez, on ne vous veut pas de mal. On veut juste que ce salaud arrête de tuer des gens pour son petit profit.

-Même qu'il arrête de tuer tout court, Dis-je.

-Putain mais... Mais vous allez me coffrer, moi aussi. Se lamenta Max.

-Si tu nous aide, on peut faire en sorte qu'il n'y aie pas de retombées sur toi, Affirmai-je.

Là, il se calma. Il prit à son tour une cigarette. Pour ma part, j'écrasai la mienne sans la terminer. J'avais un peu fumé durant mon adolescence, mais vite arrêté. A présent, fumer me dégoûtait.

-Ok. Et vous avez un plan ? Demanda le rappeur.

-Peut-être bien, Dis-je un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres.

Martin et Max me regardèrent, ahuris. Je leur soumis mon plan. Ils avaient l'air d'accord, même si comme le disait Martin « Il y avait pas mal de trous mais ça pouvait marcher ».

POV Martin.

J'avais compris que Lyly était du genre à inventer des plans qui paraissaient faciles à réaliser. Si elle avait proposé un plan pareil à Jack, il lui aurait ri au nez. Mais que faire de mieux, alors que nous n'étions que deux. Qui plus est un seul agent et une simple stagiaire ? Bien sûr, il y avait Max. Mais je doutais sérieusement qu'il puisse faire quelque chose. D'ailleurs, le plan de Lyly stipulait bien qu'il devrait s'enfuir. D'après notre nouvel « ami », le Zach en question était toujours accompagné d'un ou deux gardes. Ils étaient tous armés. Tout allait se dérouler très vite.

Il était minuit. Lyly et moi attendions dans ma voiture, à 10m du point de rendez-vous que Max et Zach avaient convenus. Max allait devoir négocier de la drogue. Je soupirai, en voyant notre complice attendre.

-Maintenant c'est moi qui peut le dire: On va finir dans le fond de l'East River.

-Je t'en prie Martin ! Mon plan est génial !

Le silence tomba. Il laissait sous-entendre que ce n'était pas si génial que ça. Soudain une question me traversa l'esprit.

-Tu as appris où à parler comme les petits caïds du Bronx ?

Elle sourit

-J'ai de vieux amis qui y vivent. On faisait souvent du Skate ensemble.

-Je vois.

Lyly regarda ses doigts entre-lassés. Elle semblait perturbée. Qu'avais-je dit ou fait ? Elle poussa un long soupire.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir poussé dans l'eau hier. Murmura-t-elle

Elle s'excusait ? C'était très aimable de sa part. Mais elle avait raison. Il était peut-être temps que nous commencions à nous entendre. Surtout que nous allions mourir d'ici peu.

-Et moi je suis désolé de m'être moqué de toi. Mais la chute était vraiment comique.

Je souris en me remémorant cette scène de la veille et Lyly m'imita. Soudain, deux hommes accostèrent Max. D'après la description qu'il avait faite, le plus grand était bien Zach. Un grand au crâne rasé et au regard... Meurtrier. Une minute. Il fallait attendre une petite minute. Les secondes paraissaient filer plus que lentement. Je venais de penser à une chose: Une fois les deux hommes menottés, qu'allions nous faire ? Nous ramener au bureau « Salut les gars ! Voici deux meurtriers, ils peuvent vous dire où ils ont foutu les corps de multiples disparus ! ». Au moment ou j'allais le faire remarquer à ma collègue, celle-ci me fixa et...

-Go !

Et elle sortit de la voiture, brandissant son arme. Je l'imitai, avec quelques secondes de retard.

-FBI ! Levez les mains ! Cria-t-elle

Max partit en courant, tandis que Zach et son homme de main sortaient à leur tour leur pistolet. Le dealer tira sur notre complice, qui s'écroula au sol. Ça allait mal. Très mal. Lyly tira sur le chauve, qui s'écroula sur le sol d'une balle dans les côtes droites. L'autre pointa son pistolet sur moi. Légitime défense, je tirai. Rien ne sortit. Absolument rien. Comment ? Pourquoi ? La raison me frappa, telle un coup sur la tête: L'eau. De l'eau s'était infiltrée dans mon arme. L'eau de la piscine. Un vide immense se créa autour de moi. Allais-je mourir ici ? Le bruit d'une multitude de coups de feu arriva sourdement jusqu'au oreilles. J'avais encore tant de choses à faire. Mais ce ne fut pas moi qui tombai. Ce fut l'homme de main de Zach. Il s'écroula au sol, dans un bruit sourd. Lentement, je me tournai vers Lyly. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle était bouche-bée, tenant toujours fermement son pistolet. Puis, elle le lâcha et il tomba dans un bruit métallique sur le sol.

-Je l'ai tué ? Murmura-t-elle, Je l'ai tué...?

La stagiaire tomba à genoux. Lentement, je m'approchai d'elle. C'en était fini de notre carrière à nous deux. Je m'accroupis et la pris dans mes bras. Elle pleurait comme une enfant venant de faire une des pires bêtises de toute sa vie.

-Je ne voulais pas...

-C'était lui ou moi.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à dire. Doucement, je pris le téléphone portable de Lyly dans la poche de sa veste et appelai Jack. A quinze mètres de là, Max nous cria qu'il allait bien. Néanmoins, il souffrait le martyr. Lyly était toujours dans un état second.

Notre supérieur arriva, suivit de Danny, Sam et d'autres hommes sous ses ordres, ainsi que d'une ambulance, comme je l'avais demandé.

Quand il vit le carnage et Lyly, les yeux encore rouges de ses pleurs, Jack nous fusilla du regard.

-Dans la voiture. Et que ça saute.

J'aidai ma collègue à se mettre debout et nous assis sur la banquète arrière. Danny prit quant à lui ma voiture. Sam s'assit sur le siège passager avant et Jack se mit derrière le volant. Le trajet parut durer une éternité. Personne ne plaça un seul mot. Arrivés aux bureaux, notre supérieur nous ordonna d'aller dans le sien et de l'attendre sagement. J'obéis, trainant Lyly derrière moi. Nous nous installâmes sur les sièges face à celui de Jack.

-Mes rêves... Ces gens à retrouver... Je suis désolée... Pardon... Pardon... Murmurait Lyly.

J'étais aussi triste qu'elle. C'était pourtant de ma faute. Si je n'étais pas venu ce matin-là pour lui proposer cette idée stupide... J'avais décidément l'art de me retrouver dans des situations désastreuses.

Jack arriva, le visage tiré. Il s'assit face à nous. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Effectivement.

-Pouvez-vous maintenant m'expliquer ce que vous avez encore fait comme connerie ? Hurla-t-il

-Nous allons tout t'expliquer... Commençai-je

-Et la vérité ! Rien que la vérité ! Plus d'entourloupes, COMPRIS ?

Lyly se ratatina sur son siège.

-Nous croyions bien faire... Dit-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

-Ben tiens. Tuer des dealers n'ayant rien à voir avec une seule de nos enquêtes, c'est bien faire ! Je me demande ce qu'on vous apprend en formation !

Je me raclai la gorge.

-Jack...

-Monsieur Malone, s'il te plait. Me corrigea-t-il

-Monsieur Malone, Lyly n'a rien à voir là dedans. Enfin... C'est de ma faute.

-Explique-toi.

Je lui fis part de nos aventures, de long en large. De mon projet de montrer que nous pouvions travailler en équipe. Du vol dans les archives, de la rencontre avec Max, du plan que nous avions échafaudé et finalement, de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Jack soupira et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

-Vous avez voulu jouer les justiciers... Lyly, j'ai besoin de m'entretenir avec Martin. Laisse-nous veux-tu ?

Elle hocha la tête, blanche comme une morte, et sortit du bureau. Je la vis rejoindre le sien. Sam et Danny étaient là. Ils allaient la consoler à ma place. Ils savaient de toute façon utiliser de meilleurs mots moi. Jack me fixa.

-Tu me jures que c'était une idée de toi ?

-Je te le jure. Je suis venu chez elle sans qu'elle s'y attende. De plus, elle m'a sauvé la vie. Si quelqu'un doit être puni, c'est moi. Pas elle.

Mon supérieur resta silencieux quelques temps.

-Martin. Je déteste que l'on fasse des choses dans mon dos. Surtout que suite à l'affaire avec ton ex-petite amie, la Kim, tu m'avais promis de ne rien faire sans mon consentement. Je déteste qu'on trahisse ma confiance.

C'était fini. Mort. Il n'y avait plus d'espoirs. Peut-être pour Lyly, mais pas pour moi.

-...Néanmoins, Continua Jack, Je dois avouer que tu as fait preuve de courage en faisant appel à moi. Vous auriez pu vous débrouiller pour faire disparaitre les corps, ou je ne sais quoi. Vous ne l'avez pas fait. Et vous m'avez montré que vous saviez faire équipe à deux. Ça partait donc d'une bonne intention. Je vais tenter de faire passer ça pour une affaire confidentielle que je vous aurai donné à vous deux.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

-MAIS, tu devras continuer à me dire tous tes faits et gestes jusqu'au mois de juillet. Est-ce bien clair ?

-Très clair.

-Tu peux aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Lyly. Et tant que tu y es, tu peux lui dire de s'habiller plus correctement, à l'avenir. Elle a beau être une stagiaire, elle ne peut pas y échapper. Ça sera sa punition à elle. Après tout, elle est doit déjà me dire tous ses faits et gestes. Bref. Et votre ancienne punition est toujours de mise. Compris ?

-Oui, Jack.

-Aller va-t-en. Nous vous préviendrons, quand vous pourrez revenir. Et je mets les autres au courant de vos imbécilités. Dis-leur de venir.

Je me levai et sortis du bureau. Je rejoignis les autres.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir ce que vous avez fait comme conneries, Lâcha Danny.

-Jack va vous en parler de toute façon. Il veut que vous le retrouviez dans son bureau. Lyly, je te raccompagne chez toi.

Elle hocha la tête et me suivit, le regard rivé sur le sol. Quand nous fûmes dans ma voiture, elle me regarda, les yeux remplis de tristesse.

-Alors...?

Je lui souris légèrement.

-Tout est arrangé. Je suis juste punis jusqu'au mois de juillet. Et toi, tu devras faire un effort de tenue. Être un peu plus... Classique.

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche, étouffant un cri de joie.

-C'est vrai ? Mais... Tu vas devoir dire tout ce que tu veux faire à Jack...

-Ce n'est pas un soucis, Dis-je, C'est mieux que d'être viré.

-Tu as raison.

Elle cria et me sauta dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je ris de bon cœur devant tant de soulagement.

-Allons Lyly !

Reprenant son sérieux, elle s'excusa.

-Ce n'est rien, Dis-je en démarrant, Je suis aussi heureux que toi en fait.

Je la conduisis jusqu'à son appartement. Quand je m'arrêtai face à son immeuble, elle me remercia de l'avoir reconduit et ouvrit sa portière.

-Attends, Dis-je, Merci. Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

Elle me fixa quelques secondes.

-De rien. Mais je n'en reviens pas... D'avoir tué quelqu'un. J'en ai mal au ventre...

-Ce genre de symptômes s'apaisent avec... L'habitude. Mais on se sent toujours aussi mal. Tu verras.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle savait que j'avais raison.

-Bonne nuit, Lyly.

-_Bonne nuit, Martin._

Et elle partit, cherchant refuge chez elle. Je restai là quelques minutes, seul. Je me remémorai ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi. Si elle n'avait pas été là, je serai mort. Elle n'était maintenant plus pour moi la petite stagiaire. Elle était ma sauveuse. Et je n'allais pas cesser d'y repenser, toute la nuit durant.

Le générique de fin [difficile à trouver rohlala !]: .com/watch?v=O2JK78-goxQ&feature=fvst

[Pour le voir, il faut d'abord taper le nom d'un célèbre site où on trouve des vidéos, puis ce que je vous donne XD]


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou les gens !

Voici le troisième chapitre \o/

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et n'hésitez pas à me mettre des reviews. Même si c'est pour critiquer, j'accepte [du moment que c'est argumenté hein !]. Après tout, c'est toujours utile pour s'améliorer !

A bientôt pour le chapitre 4 !

Luna

Chapitre 3: Mère de famille.

Je baillai. J'avais bien trop mal dormi la nuit dernière. Karl était revenu à une heure tardive, et m'avait réveillée en se mettant au lit. Même si lui s'était endormi rapidement, je n'avais pour ma part, pas réussi à me retrouver le sommeil avant 4h du matin. Je détestais les nuits difficiles. Heureusement, elles n'étaient pas bien nombreuses. Soit. J'écoutais Vivian d'une oreille attentive -du moins j'essayais. La personne disparue était caissière dans un supermarché. Quarante ans, mère de deux enfants, mariée... Bref, une vie comblée. Sharon Karter avait disparu depuis vingt heures. Après avoir déposé ses enfants à l'école, elle n'était pas allée travailler. Jack regarda sa petite équipe et fit les groupes pour l'enquête. J'étais presque en train de dormir sur mon bureau.

-Lyly, Rugit-il, Au lieu de dormir, tu vas me vérifier les comptes ainsi que les relevés téléphoniques de notre disparue. Bref, tu enquêtes sur tout ce qui concerne dépenses et autre.

Je me redressai mollement.

-Toute seule ?

-Elena t'aidera.

Tant mieux ! Je n'aimais pas trop la paperasse, mais au moins Elena était de bonne compagnie. De plus, elle ne me faisait pas chanter avec ces histoires d'évaluations de stagiaire à la noix. Ce n'était pas comme son mari, qui lui ne se gênait pas pour m'enquiquiner avec ça. Depuis que nous avions pu retourner dans nos bureaux, Jack ne m'avait plus une seule fois mise en équipe avec Martin. Ce dernier quant à lui était à nouveau assez lourd avec moi. Néanmoins, c'était moins tendu qu'avant. Il était même très gentil et m'apportait de temps en temps du café ou un truc à grignoter.

Je vis Martin et Danny partir interroger la famille de cette femme. Jack, Sam et Vivian s'en allèrent voir les collègues de notre disparue. Je soupirai en m'affalant dans ma chaise de bureau. Elena me sourit.

-Aller courage ! C'est intéressant aussi de fouiller dans les papiers. D'ailleurs voici ses relevés bancaires.

Elle me les tendit. Je les pris mollement et les déposai sur mon bureau.

-Mais attends... C'est une mère, elle est caissière... Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on trouve d'important là dedans ?

-Tu comprendras vite qu'on en apprend parfois beaucoup plus qu'on le croit. Pendant que tu fais ça, je m'occupe de téléphoner aux hôpitaux et aux morgues. On ne sait jamais.

Je commençai à analyser les comptes de notre disparue. Mais je n'étais qu'à moitié concentrée. Cette femme avait deux enfants. Peut-être deux petites filles. Et si...

-Tiens, on dit pas que dans neuf cas sur dix, le mari est coupable de la disparition de sa femme ? Demandai-je tout en mordillant mon bic.

Elena me dévisagea tout en raccrochant le combiné de téléphone.

-Si. Mais ce ne sont là que des chiffres. Et il ne faut écarter aucune possibilité.

-Mouais, Ronchonnai-je

Je devais vérifier tous les comptes de Sharon Karter des six derniers mois. C'était bien simple, elle payait toujours par carte -ne dépassant pas les 100$ par payement- et ne retirait jamais d'argent au distributeur.

-Je sens que je vais m'endormir sur ces papiers.

Elena ne faisait plus attention à moi et à mes murmures incessants. Je continuai donc ma fastidieuse tâche. Soudain, je me redressai vivement, me levai et m'approchai d'Elena dés qu'elle eut raccroché pour la je ne sais quantième fois le téléphone, mes papiers en mains.

-Tiens regarde: Elle a pris 500$ d'un coup dans un distributeur ! Généralement, elle paye tous ses trucs par carte et va rarement chercher de l'argent liquide. Et quand elle en prend, ce n'est jamais plus de 100$.

Ma collègue regarda attentivement la feuille que je lui montrais.

-Intéressant. Et ça date d'il y a une semaine. Qu'allait-elle faire avec 500$ ?

-Je n'en sais rien, Répondis-je l'air grave, Peut-être s'acheter de la drogue ?

Elle soupira.

-Peut-être. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que ça arrive. Même si il s'agit d'une personne n'ayant à première vue aucuns problèmes.

Je me levai.

-Je vais chercher du café, tu en veux ?

-Oui, s'il te plait. En tout cas, il n'y a aucune trace d'elle dans les hôpitaux ou les morgues.

-Génial, Dis-je en partant, Peut-être que quelqu'un l'a jetée dans l'East River, qui sait.

J'entrai dans notre petite cuisine et commençai à préparer le café. Vu que nous passions parfois des jours et des nuits entières à bosser, cette petite cuisine était devenue presque indispensable. Il n'y avait ma foi qu'un frigo, une cafetière et un four à micro-ondes, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. Je revins près d'Elena avec deux tasses remplies de liquide chaud et posai l'une d'elle devant ma collègue. Martin et Danny étaient revenus et ils m'accueillirent avec un large sourire.

-Comme c'est gentil Lyly ! Dit Martin en me prenant mon café des mains.

-Tu aurais pu aller en chercher toi-même, non ? Râlai-je.

Il rit. Et je repartis chercher le restant de café. Danny me cria de lui en ramener aussi. Je revins donc avec deux tasses et en tendis une au dernier assoiffé.

-Alors ? Demandai-je, Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

-Pas grand chose, Répondit Martin, Le mari ne sait pas pourquoi elle a disparue. Il nous a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais touché à la drogue et qu'elle était d'ailleurs fortement contre. Elle ne fume même pas.

-Et les enfants ?

-Muettes comme des carpes, Dit Danny, Il parait qu'elles n'aiment pas les inconnus, encore moins les hommes, même quand leur père est là. Je me demandais si toi et Elena ne pouviez pas aller les questionner. Puis vous êtes des filles, vous avez l'instinct maternel.

Je levai les yeux au ciel

-Ok je demande à Jack pour avoir la permission.

-Pas pour moi, Me dit Elena tandis que je prenais mon portable, Je préfère terminer cette affaire de comptes et de relevés téléphoniques.

Je hochai la tête et appelai mon supérieur. Il m'écouta attentivement.

-C'est d'accord, va interroger les gosses. Et que Martin aille avec toi, ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez plus enquêté ensemble.

-Merci ! Ça avance au niveau des collègues ?

-Si on veut. On se rappelle.

Et il raccrocha. Je souris à Martin.

-Très cher collègue, nous devons bosser ensemble.

-Génial, je me tape à nouveau la stagiaire, Dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Danny répéta en riant « Tu te tapes la stagiaire hein ? » mais nous étions déjà prêt à embarquer dans l'ascenseur et mon collègue n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre.

-Je n'aime pas que tu dises ça, Lâchai-je

-Dire quoi ?

-Dire que tu te « tapes la stagiaire » comme si nous couchions ensemble. Même si Danny et Elena savent que ce n'est pas vrai.

Martin mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon gris, levant la tête. Ça allait encore mal se finir cette histoire.

-Si ils savent que ce n'est pas vrai, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat.

-J'en fais tout un plat par respect pour mon couple, tiens !

Nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur. Il n'y avait que nous dans le parking souterrain. J'entendis Martin soupirer, derrière moi.

-Allons Lyly, je suis certain que les amis de ton fiancé font le même genre de blagues stupides ! Peut-être même qu'il te trompe avec une apprentie-informaticienne, qui sait ?

Je me retournai vivement.

-Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, c'est clair ? Karl n'est peut-être pas le mec idéal, loin de là, mais lui au moins ne me trompe pas !

-Bien ! Je suis content pour toi dans ce cas ! Mais ne viens jamais pleurer parce qu'il t'aura trompée.

Exaspérée, je repris ma marche vers la voiture de Martin.

-Parce que tu crois peut-être que j'irai pleurer dans tes bras ? Décidément, tu ne te prends pas pour n'importe qui, Fitzgerald Junior.

Je savais qu'il détestait que je remette sur le tapis le fait qu'il soit le fils du directeur adjoint. Il monta dans sa voiture en claquant violemment la portière et regarda droit devant lui, le visage crispé. Je m'installai sur le siège passager et il démarra en trombes, sans un mot. Gagné ! Ça c'était mal fini. Le chemin jusqu'au domicile de notre disparue se passa pour ma part... En dormant. Une fois arrivés, Martin me secoua brusquement.

-Lyly, on y est, Dit-il d'un ton sec, Apprends à dormir la nuit ça t'évitera de le faire pendant le travail.

Je me réveillai avec l'envie de l'étrangler. Il sortit de la voiture et je l'imitai en lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Ce fut lui qui frappa à la porte de cette petite maison en bois blanc. Un homme nous ouvrit. Il était grand et ses cheveux grisonnants étaient coupé au bol. Il semblait très soucieux. Et ça augmenta quand il vit mon collègue.

-Monsieur Fitzgerald, vous êtes déjà de retour ? Vous êtes parti il y a peu pourtant...

Martin sourit.

-Oui, on vous a dit que nous repasserions pour interroger vos filles, avec un agent féminin, vous vous rappelez ? Eh bien voici Lyly Smith.

Le visage de l'homme s'éclaira. Peut-être avait-il eu peur que nous soyons là pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Oui vous avez raison, Dit-il en nous faisant entrer, Mais je ne pensais pas que vous iriez aussi vite. Jennifer et Tiffany sont dans le salon.

Il nous y emmena. Deux têtes blondes se tournèrent vers nous.

-Les filles, Dit leur père, Monsieur Fitzgerald et Madame Smith vont vous poser des questions auxquelles il faudra absolument répondre, d'accord ? Je suis de toute façon là pour...

-Monsieur, Le coupai-je, Serait-ce possible que nous leurs parlions seuls, s'il vous plait ?

-Oh oui bien sûr. Je serai sur la terrasse en attendant.

Et il s'exécuta, partant sous la pluie d'un début de mois de février. Je lançai un regard aux deux petites tout en m'asseyant avec Martin dans un divan, face à elles.

-Alors, si vous me disiez qui est Jennifer et qui est Tiffany, ainsi que votre âge.

La plus grande, celle avec les cheveux les plus longs prit la parole.

-Moi c'est Tiffany et j'ai dix ans. Et Jennifer à sept ans !

Je me sentis devenir pâle comme un linge. Cet âge... C'était une grosse coïncidence. Je revis une fois de plus ce feu, j'entendis ces cris... Mais je repris rapidement mes esprits.

-Tiffany, Jennifer, ça vous dit qu'on joue tous les quatre -Martin tourna lentement la tête vers moi- au jeu des vérités ? Vous le connaissez hein ? Vous nous posez une question, on y répond et vice-versa.

-Oui ! Répondirent-elles en chœur.

-Parfait ! Qui commence ?

-Moi ! Dit Jennifer en levant la main, Est-ce que maman va bientôt revenir ?

Ça commençait bien.

-Nous faisons tout notre possible pour la retrouver et pour qu'elle revienne vite chez vous. A mon tour de poser une question. Est-ce que votre maman vous a déjà dit des secrets important, à ne pas répéter à votre père ?

-Oui, maman nous en a déjà dit ! Répondit la cadette, Est-ce que vous êtes amoureux tous les deux.

Je ris. Moi, sortir avec Martin ? Quelle idée !

-Non, nous ne sommes pas amoureux. Nouvelle question: Qu'est-ce que votre mère vous a dit comme dernier secret ?

Ce fut Tiffany qui répondit.

-On peut pas le dire, alors vous le répèterez pas à papa. Maman a dit qu'elle devait aller se soigner, il y a deux semaines, car elle est très malade dans sa tête. Du coup, c'est moi qui ai surveillé la maison et Jennifer !

Martin prit notes.

-Je vois... Et...

-Ah non ! Coupa Jennifer, C'est à nous de poser une question !

Je ris de bon cœur et vit mon collègue faire de même.

-Est-ce que vous avez déjà essayé de faire un bébé ?

-Mais... Mais non puisque nous ne sommes pas amoureux !

Martin pouffa. Pourquoi il riait, cet imbécile ?

-C'est nul comme réponse, Ronchonna la cadette.

Cet échange me mettait de très bonne humeur. Ces deux fillettes étaient vraiment dynamiques.

-Bien ! Est-ce que vous savez où est-ce que votre mère se faisait soigner ?

Jennifer et Tiffany réfléchirent quelques instants. Ce fut l'aînée qui répondit.

-Pas loin d'ici. Elle a dit qu'elle était avec d'autres personnes ayant besoin de se faire soigner, comme elle !

Le jeu continua comme cela pendant encore un bon quart d'heure. Les petites n'avaient plus rien d'autre à nous dire concernant les secrets de leur mère. Par contre, elles savaient trouver des questions très embarrassantes. Sur le chemin du retour, après avoir donné nos nouvelles infos aux autres -je pensais que Sharon Karter suivait une thérapie de groupe- se fut Martin qui s'en donna à cœur joie.

-Alors comme ça, tu n'as eu qu'un seul « amoureux » dans ta vie, Karl ?

-Oui et alors ?

-Et alors... Je sais pas, tu es quand même attirante, personne ne s'intéressait à toi au lycée ?

Je soupirai.

-Quelques personnes. Sans plus. Puis elles n'étaient pas intéressantes.

-Parce que ton mec l'est ?

-Ferme-la, Martin.

Et le silence revint. Pas longtemps.

-Où as-tu appris ça ? Je veux dire... A parler aussi facilement avec les enfants ?

-J'ai fait des études de psycho, c'est tout.

-Oh, la psycho, carrément ! Et...

Mon téléphone portable sonna et je décrochai rapidement, voulant échapper aux questions stupides de Martin. C'était Elena qui avait trouvé l'adresse de l'endroit où Sharon Karter allait faire ses thérapies de groupe. Je la remerciai et raccrochai.

-Demi-tour, chef. Il faut aller à « La fleur de l'aide ». C'est à trois pâtés de maisons de chez notre disparue.

-Je me demande où ils ont été chercher un nom pareil.

-Je ne veux même pas le savoir, Répliquai-je.

Vu que nous étions déjà partis depuis quinze bonnes minutes et qu'il fallait refaire le chemin dans le sens inverse, je profitai de ce quart d'heure pour m'endormir à nouveau.

POV Martin

Je la vis s'endormir comme une masse à côté de moi. Elle était vachement mignonne quand elle dormait. J'étais vraiment étonné qu'elle n'aie jamais eu qu'une seule relation. Mais il était vrai qu'elle avait un sale caractère et que la vie avec elle ne devait pas être très facile. Néanmoins, je trouvais que cela avait un peu son charme. Lyly grogna dans son sommeil. Je ris. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup dormi. Nous arrivâmes devant cette association au nom stupide et je me garai devant le bâtiment. L'espace d'un instant, je pensai à aller faire mon enquête seul, histoire de la laisser dormir. Mais non. Elle allait râler comme un poux.

J'enlevai ma ceinture et me penchai vers ma petite sauveuse -je lui en étais encore infiniment reconnaissant. Contrairement à la première fois où je l'avais réveillée, je décidai d'y aller avec plus de tact.

-Lyly ? On est arrivés. Lyly !

Rien. Je posai ma main sur son épaule et la secouai légèrement.

-Lyly...

Là, elle ouvrit un œil et me fit un sourire radieux. Et encore, le mot était encore bien trop faible. Elle était si... Si... C'était indescriptible. Sur le coup, je crus que mon cœur avait cessé de battre.

-Martin... Tu tires une tête de débile. Lança-t-elle mollement.

Je me rassis dans mon siège, toujours sous le choc. Je n'avais jamais rien connu de tel. Lyly quant à elle, se redressa et s'étira.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillée sans brutalité cette fois. Ça a l'art de me mettre de mauvais poil. On y va ?

Je hochai la tête et sortis de la voiture, sans un mot. Elle me suivit et se retrouva à mes côtés. Lyly me regarda bizarrement, comme si j'étais totalement fou. Je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours étrange de l'avoir vue me sourire comme cela. Mais je devais me rendre à l'évidence, elle rêvait surement de son « fiancé ». Hochant les épaules, Lyly se dirigea la première vers la porte de l'immeuble. Je la suivis à pas lents. Quand je fus à ses côtés, elle avait déjà sonné. Une dame nous ouvrit. Le genre à se faire des teintures rousses pour cacher ses cheveux blancs. Ses traits étaient déjà assez ridés. Je lui donnai un âge dépassant la cinquantaine.

-Bonjour Madame, Dit Lyly en sortant sa stupide carte de stagiaire, Je suis Lyly Smith et voici mon collègue, l'agent Martin Fitzgerald. Nous sommes du FBI.

La femme nous regarda avec le plus grand étonnement.

-Oh... Le FBI ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Nous enquêtons sur la disparition de Sharon Karter, Continua Lyly, Il semblerait qu'elle aie suivit des thérapies ici, est-ce exact ?

-Oui oui bien sûr !

Notre apprentie faisait réellement preuve de beaucoup de sérieux. J'allais lui mettre une bonne appréciation dans son rapport. Elle le méritait amplement.

-Pouvons-nous rentrer ? Demanda-t-elle

La femme -du nom de Suzan McField- nous laissa entrer chez elle. Elle vivait au rez-de-chaussée, et avait une pièce spécialement aménagée pour les thérapies de groupes qu'elle dirigeait. Elle nous fit asseoir dans un vieux canapé, dans son salon.

-Alors Sharon a disparue... Murmura-t-elle, J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire...

-Pourquoi donc ? Questionna Lyly

-Eh bien... Sharon est de caractère assez suicidaire. Il lui arrivait souvent de parler de la mort.

Je pris notes. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle pour la suite des évènements.

-Elle était suicidaire ? Continua ma collègue, Elle ne pensait pas à ses enfants, à son mari ?

-Bien sûr que si. Mais elle pensait surtout être inutile, qu'elle ne faisait jamais rien de bon... Ce genre de choses.

Lyly soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Et vous ne lui avez pas proposé d'aller voir un psychologue ou un médecin ?

Notre hôte parut outrée.

-Non bien sûr que non ! La plupart des gens qui viennent ici s'en sortent très bien après quelques mois ! Je pensais que ça allait être le cas pour Sharon !

-Et elle vient ici depuis longtemps ?  
-A peu près six mois.

-Et pas d'amélioration ?

-Rien du tout.

Lyly commençait à s'énerver. Je le voyais bien à la tête qu'elle faisait. Elle avait le même genre d'expression quand je la taquinais trop.

-Eh bien merci pour votre collaboration, Dis-je en me levant, Nous en savons assez, nous pouvons partir. Lyly, on y va.

Elle se leva furibonde et fila vers la sortie en saluant à peine notre interlocutrice. Je la suivis de près. Ma jeune stagiaire entra dans la voiture et ferma la portière encore plus violemment que je l'avais fait, quelques heures auparavant. Je m'assis derrière le volant en lui souriant.

-Du calme, ma voiture ne t'a rien fait et...

-Non mais t'as vu ça ? Me coupa-t-elle, « Nooooon ! Bien sûr que nooooon, je ne lui ai pas dit d'aller voir un vrai psyyyyy ! »

-Jolie imitation, Dis-je en riant.

Le téléphone de Lyly sonna. Elle décrocha, et son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait. Elle expliqua par ailleurs ce que nous avions découvert. Finalement, elle raccrocha en soupirant.

-C'était Elena. Elle a trouvé dans les relevés téléphoniques de notre disparue qu'elle avait appelé plusieurs fois un homme du nom de Tommy Jake. Il a déjà été inculpé pour trafique d'armes. Ils l'ont déjà retrouvé et s'apprêtent à l'interroger.

-Génial... Dis-je en soupirant à mon tour, Ça ne promet rien de bon. Elle doit s'être suicidée.

Lyly ne me répondit pas. Nous arrivâmes aux bureaux. Danny nous accueillit avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Tommy Jake leur avait avoué que Sharon lui avait acheté un pistolet bien plus cher que sa valeur de base: 500$.

-Je vois, Dit Lyly, C'est pour ça qu'elle a pris autant en liquide au distributeur.

Elle se laissa tomber dans son siège.

-Où sont Jack, Vivian et Sam ? Demandai-je, Toujours chez les collègues de travail ?

-Non, Répondit Elena, Ils sont dans une forêt dans le New Jersey. Quand j'ai su qu'elle était suicidaire, j'ai prévenu Jack, qui lui a appelé son mari. Ce dernier lui a dit que quand elle se sentait mal, elle allait dans leur chalet. Et voila...

Nous attendîmes quelques heures. Lyly faisait déjà son rapport tandis que pour ma part, j'épluchais les informations sur d'autres disparitions. Elena et Danny eux, se disputaient sur leur futur destination de voyage. D'un côté, je les enviais. Je rêvais d'entretenir la même relation qu'eux. Ils étaient liés, toujours ensemble, et sacrément amoureux. J'avais toujours voulu être en couple avec quelqu'un pour que ça dure. Malheureusement, Sam n'avait pas été de cet avis. Notre histoire n'avait été qu'une petite aventure pour elle. Quant à Kim... Je ne voulais même plus repenser à cette femme. Bien sûr, j'en avais connu d'autres. Mais ce n'étaient jamais que des histoires sans lendemain.

Les trois autres finirent par rentrer, arborant une tête d'enterrement. Ce fut sans surprise que Jack nous apprit que Sharon Karter s'était suicidée, d'une balle dans la tempe.

-Lyly, Martin. Chargez-vous de prévenir la famille. Ordonna notre supérieur, Vous pourrez rentrer chez vous après.

Nous nous exécutâmes rapidement. Les embouteillages étaient vraiment nombreux et nous arrivâmes tard chez les Karter. Heureusement, les filles étaient déjà au lit. Ce fut moi qui annonçai la mauvaise nouvelle au veuf, qu'il reçu tel un coup de poing. Il nous demanda par ailleurs si nous pouvions le laisser seul. C'était normal. Il devait faire son deuil. Quant il eut fermé sa porte, je me tournai vers Lyly.

-Je te ramène chez toi ?

-Oui... S'il te plait.

Nous entrâmes dans la voiture. Je tentai d'entamer une conversation, vu qu'à l'aller, Lyly était restée muette.

-C'est dommage. Les pauvres filles. Ça doit être horrible de perdre sa mère comme ça.

Ma collègue se tourna vers moi et me sourit tristement.

-Personnellement, j'aurais préféré que ma mère se suicide.

-Ta mère est décédée ? Demandai-je

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, Martin. Un jour, peut-être que tu seras au courant. Peut-être.

-Je suis désolé.

Ce fut tout ce que je pouvais répondre. Que dire d'autre, d'ailleurs ? Je ne voulais pas la forcer à me parler. Comme elle me l'avait dit, peut-être qu'un jour elle allait m'expliquer. Je la reconduisis chez elle.

-Bonne nuit, Lyly.

-_Bonne nuit, Martin._

Et elle partit. J'aimais qu'elle me souhaite une bonne nuit en français. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle le faisait. Elle me regardait quelques secondes, puis elle partait.

Cette nuit-là, je repensai à elle. Une fois de plus. Je me repassais en boucle ce moment où je l'avais réveillée et qu'elle m'avait fait ce si beau sourire. J'étais sérieusement grave pour penser à une fille bien dans son couple et qui plus est, qui allait se marier. Mais je ne pus m'empêcher de m'endormir avec cette scène dans mon esprit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4: Talent d'actrice.

Si j'avais su que j'allais me retrouver dans une situation pareille, je pense que je ne me serais pas levée, il y a une semaine. Je serais restée au fin fond de mon lit, feignant une mauvaise grippe. Ça aurait même été la meilleure idée que j'aurais pu avoir en vingt-trois ans d'existence. Eh oui. Pourtant, cette journée-là avait commencé comme toutes les autres. J'étais en retard et étais arrivée pile à l'heure au bureau. J'avais enduré les moqueries de Martin ainsi que les remontrances de Jack sur mes longs cheveux en bataille. En gros, il s'agissait d'un début de journée tout à fait banal. Jusqu'à ce qu'on apprenne sur quoi nous allions travailler. Si seulement j'avais su que j'allais me retrouver dans une situation pareille...

Vivian arriva avec un tas de photos. Il y en avait bien une dizaine.

-Wow. On a kidnappé un car de touristes ? Demanda Danny

-C'est presque le cas, Répondit notre collègue, Il s'agit de prostituées ayant disparues dans les quartiers mal famés du Bronx.

Nous nous rassemblâmes tous autour de notre table en bois. Celle autour de laquelle nous parlions des enquêtes que nous menions.

-De prostituées ? Répétai-je, Quel rapport avec les touristes ?

Vivian se tourna vers moi, l'air ennuyée.

-Il s'agit de prostituées immigrées. Elles viennent pour la plupart d'Europe ou d'Europe de l'est. Quelques unes sont asiatiques ou africaines. Bref, que des étrangères.

Nous restâmes silencieux, attendant de nouvelles informations. Mais Vivian resta muette.

-Heu... Commença Martin, Elles ont un permis de séjour ?

-Justement non ! Répondit aussitôt notre informatrice, comme si elle avait attendu que nous lui posions la question, C'est d'ailleurs un de leurs points communs: elles n'en ont pas. De plus, elles parlent toutes assez mal anglais. Il faut vraiment que nous nous y mettions. Ces disparitions ont commencés il y a six mois et nous en sommes à quinze disparues.

-Quinze ? Nous nous exclamâmes, Sam, Elena, Danny et moi en chœur.

-Mais il n'y a pas eu de demande de rançon, rien du tout ? Demanda Martin.

Vivian pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

-Nous allons enquêter au niveau des collègues alors je suppose, Lança Danny.

Là, ce fut Jack qui se leva, prêt à s'exprimer. Enfin, le boss allait parler ! Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Il nous fallait des ordres, sacrebleu !

-Bon. Sam, Elena et Vivian, vous allez enquêter pour tout ce qui est collègues et famille des disparues.

Puis, lentement, il se tourna vers moi.

-Lyly, toi tu seras notre prostituée.

Le restant de l'équipe et moi-même ouvrirent grands les yeux. Il déconnait ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

Mais ma parole, il était fou ? J'allais jouer les prostituées ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il ne voulait pas non plus que j'aille faire strip-teaseuse dans un bar ? Martin parut aussi choqué que moi.

-Jack ! Lyly ne va quand même pas jouer les putes dans les quartiers chauds du Bronx ? Des tas de gens voudront coucher avec elle !

-Du calme Martin. Du calme. Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser notre unique stagiaire se faire accoster par n'importe qui ? C'est justement là que nous allons intervenir. Nous louerons une chambre. Lyly se postera sur le trottoir et nous irons chacun à notre tour -toi, Danny et moi- chaque soir la retrouver. C'est clair ?

-A peu près, Répondis-je, Donc en gros, je me ferai passer pour une prostituée que je ne suis pas, juste pour qu'on trouve une certaine personne « louche ».

Jack répondit par l'affirmative.

-Et je fais quoi la journée ?

-Tu te comporteras comme une femme qui gagne sa vie avec son corps. J'ai pas mal d'idées en tête.

-Ok... Ok...

Jack vint près de moi et me tapota gentiment l'épaule.

-Ça va aller, nous contrôlerons tout. Par contre, pour être plus crédible, il faudra que tu augmentes ton accent français. C'est possible ça ?

Je levai un sourcil et ris.

-Bien sûr ! Vous n'allez même plus rien comprendre à ce que je dis !

Il m'en demandait tellement peu...

-Parfait. Trouve-toi un nom français. Martin, débrouille-toi pour louer une chambre. Vivian, Sam et Elena, partez déjà enquêter sur place.

Tous obéirent. Je me tournai vers Jack.

-Chloé Rivière.

C'était le nom d'une fille qui était dans ma classe, alors que je n'avais que six ans. Je la détestais. Et c'était évidemment réciproque. Nous nous battions même en récréation. Bien sûr, je gagnais toujours, vu mon avantage pour la bagarre.

-Génial, Me dit mon supérieur, un sourire sur le visage, Danny, tu t'occupes des faux papiers de Lyly. Je veux une carte d'identité française, ainsi qu'un passeport. Mais pas de visa, bien entendu.

-Ok chef ! Répondit l'intéressé.

Tout alla extrêmement vite et le soir, je me retrouvai déjà sur le trottoir, habillée en tenue très sexy. Le genre de vêtements que je ne mettais jamais. Les hommes me regardaient avec grand intérêt. Quand un grand gars aux cheveux noirs s'approcha de moi, Martin accourut, le devançant.

-Salut ma belle.

-Hey ! Lança l'homme sans que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, J'étais là avant toi !

-Et alors ? De toute façon, je la payerai plus que toi, abruti ! L'agressa mon collègue, Et franchement à choisir entre toi et moi, c'est vite fait.

L'homme pinça les lèvres et serra les poings, prêt à en venir aux mains.

-100$ de l'heure, tu peux faire mieux, connard ?

Martin sourit. Évidemment, Jack avait prévu le coup. Et tous les membres de l'équipe se trimballaient avec une somme astronomique sur eux. Mon ami se tourna vers moi.

-1500 pour la soirée, ça te va ?

Je répondis avec mon accent français bien plus marqué qu'à l'accoutumée.

-C'est d'accord pour les 1500$. J'en ai vraiment besoin.

L'homme s'en alla, laissant sa place à Martin, en râlant et jurant. Un sourire narquois dessiné sur le visage, mon collègue me prit par la taille et me susurra à l'oreille

-A peine ici depuis cinq minutes que tu te fais déjà accoster. Tu as du succès ! Bon, on y va, ma belle ?

Martin jouait très bien la comédie. Nous allâmes jusqu'à la chambre que l'équipe avait loué pour l'occasion. Les murs étaient peint dans un bordeaux fort lourd. Et il n'y avait qu'un lit pour seul meuble. Je m'assis sur le matelas grinçant en soupirant. Mon ami s'allongea à côté de moi.

-Je doute que ce plan marche, tu sais. Dis-je

-On verra bien. De toute façon, qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

-Ce n'est pas faux, Répondis-je en me massant les épaules.

Martin me dévisagea. Il pouvait parfois avoir un regard si perçant, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il lisait en nous. Je baissai les yeux sur mes jambes.

-Tu as mal au dos ? Demanda mon collègue

Je levai la tête vers lui.

-Heu oui. Un peu. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit. Karl prend toute la place.

Martin se redressa vivement et sans crier gare, me plaqua sur le lit. Je le regardai, bouche-bée. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Il n'allait tout de même pas profiter de moi ? Il n'avait vraiment pas intérêt de faire ça. Bien malgré moi, je rougis comme une tomate. Je me serais gifflée.

-M... M-M-Ma-Ma-Martin ! Qu... Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il rit.

-Eh oh. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te faire quelque chose de malhonnête ? Je te rappelle que Danny et Jack nous entendent grâce au micro que tu portes. Je veux juste de masser le dos.

Ah oui, c'était vrai que nos collègues nous écoutaient. J'avais oublié ce détail.

-Excuse-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, Répondit Martin en souriant toujours, Mais mets-toi sur le ventre si tu veux que je te masse convenablement le dos.

Obéissant sagement à mon supérieur, je m'allongeai sur le ventre. Quand il se mit à califourchon sur moi, j'enfouis mon visage dans l'oreiller, plus rouge que jamais. Martin commença son massage par le haut du dos. Je devais bien l'avouer, ça faisait un bien fou. C'était... Vraiment bon. Je gémis de bonheur.

-Putain Martin, ça fait du bien ! M'exclamai-je

Je pensai qu'il allait rire de mon enthousiasme. Mais non. Il continua son massage avec la force qui réchauffait mes muscles.

-Vraiment ?

-Ouiii ! Ah, je te remercie ! Vraiment !

-Ton mec ne fait pas ce genre de choses pour toi ?

Mais qu'avait-il, à la fin, à toujours critiquer Karl ? J'aurais vraiment aimé le lui demander. Mais rien d'autre ne me vint à l'esprit qu'un simple:

-Non.

Évidemment, Martin allait revenir à la charge. Je ne comprenais sérieusement pas.

-Décidément, il ne te mérite pas.

-Ferme-la, Martin.

Mon ami soupira et s'allongea à mes côtés, silencieux. L'ambiance était à nouveau totalement plombée. Mais pourquoi critiquait-il tellement mon fiancé ? Je commençais à en avoir marre, de ces imbécilités ! Soupirant, je me mis sur le dos et fixai le plafond, le regard dans le vide. Nous allions passer encore quelques heures ensemble. Autant les utiliser à bon escient. Je décidai donc de m'endormir. Après tout, il y avait un lit, il était fait pour cela. Je sombrai donc dans le pays des rêves à une vitesse frôlant l'impossible. J'étais vraiment morte de fatigue.

POV Martin

Lyly m'énervait. Ou plutôt, c'était cet attachement aveugle qu'elle avait pour son « fiancé ». Pourquoi était-elle tellement attachée à ce crétin ? Peut-être que je ne le connaissais pas, mais je savais pertinemment bien qu'il n'était pas fait pour elle. Elle devait avoir quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle. Pas un perdu restant chroniquement derrière son ordinateur. En fait, il lui fallait quelqu'un comme moi. C'était peut-être prétentieux de penser comme cela, mais c'était vrai. Je prenais toujours soin de mes conjointes. Et j'étais vite très amoureux. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours elles qui me larguaient. Souvent pour de bonnes raisons. La plupart du temps, c'était parce qu'elles ne me voyaient pas assez. Normal, je travaillais beaucoup. Au moins, si je sortais avec Lyly, nous nous verrions tout le temps.

Non. Mais j'étais taré de penser à sortir avec Lyly. Peut-être que j'étais fait pour elle, mais elle n'était pas faite pour moi. Ok, elle m'avait sauvé une fois. Ok, elle était physiquement mon type de fille. Ok, elle était vraiment cool psychologiquement parlant. Ok, elle avait un fort caractère et j'aimais ça. Finalement, elle était peut-être faite pour moi aussi. Il fallait que je lui parle de tout cela.

Je me tournai vers elle. Lyly était couchée sur le côté, en position fœtale et dormant comme une bienheureuse. Je souris. Je n'allais tout de même pas la réveiller pour lui faire partager le fond de ma pensée. Pendant son sommeil, je l'observai. Elle avait des traits vraiment enfantins. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Peut-être que oui, je commençais à en tomber amoureux. Doucement, je tendis le bras et lui remis une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille. Et toujours aussi doucement, je lui caressai le visage. Elle semblait heureuse, dans les bras de Morphée. Alors, Lyly gémit. Je levai un sourcil, curieux.

-Martin... Murmura-t-elle doucement.

-Quoi ?

Pas de réponses. J'aurais tant aimé savoir de quoi elle rêvait. Peut-être de moi, qui sait ?

Quand il fut deux heures du matin, Jack appela sur mon portable. Je décrochai. Il nous demanda de partir de la chambre car passer cinq heures à ne faire « que ça » semblait vraiment énorme. Raccrochant, je secouai doucement ma collègue. Cette dernière mit de longues secondes avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses si beaux yeux vert. Sur moi. Ils étaient magnifiques.

-J'ai dormi longtemps...? Demanda mollement Lyly.

-Quatre heures.

-Ah ouais... Quand même.

-Jack a appelé. On doit rentrer.

La stagiaire se leva et bailla. Nous lui avions aussi loué un petit studio où elle pourrait dormir le temps que l'enquête se termine. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et descendîmes les escaliers. Quand nous arrivâmes sur la rue, nous nous serrâmes simplement la main et partîmes chacun de notre côté. J'allai rejoindre les autres dans la camionnette du FBI. Danny s'était assoupi et Jack écoutait ce que Lyly disait. Elle murmurait des informations à tout va.

-Il y a un chat qui traverse la rue. Vous croyez qu'il va me kidnapper ?

Je ris. Mais Jack me fit taire d'un seul regard assassin.

-Je pense qu'elle veut nous faire regretter de l'avoir prise comme « prostituée », Dis-je en souriant toujours.

-Ouais eh ben si j'avais su, j'aurais envoyé Elena, Râla mon supérieur.

Je soupirai et m'installai à ses côtés. Lyly continuait sa marche en nous parlant. À un moment, Jack prit son téléphone portable et appela notre espionne

-Nom de Dieu Lyly ! Tu vas arrêter de nous dire des conneries ?

-Aaaah ! Jack, comment vas-tu ? Oui bien sûr. Okay, je te vois demain.

Et elle raccrocha.

-Tu penses qu'elle a vu quelque chose ? Demandai-je

-Non. Elle répond juste par métaphores. En gros là, elle va enfin la fermer.

Je ne répondis pas. Je ne savais pas qu'ils ne se contactaient pas réellement. Mais je devais bien m'en douter, finalement. Quand Lyly arriva enfin à son studio, elle nous avoua n'avoir rien trouvé de suspect dans la rue.

Sur ces belles paroles, je m'allongeai sur la couchette au dessus de Danny et ma petite Lyly alla dormir, elle aussi.

POV Lyly

Oui, je n'aurais jamais dû me lever il y avait une semaine de cela. Ces derniers jours avaient été riches en émotion. Enfin, pas vraiment en fait. La journée, je m'amusais à faire les magasins, à draguer les fonctionnaires dans la rue -et j'avais pas mal de succès- etc. Je m'étais fait deux amies prostituées, américaines pure souche. On s'entendait bien. Elles s'appelaient Cathy et Merry. On riait en disant que nous faisions partie de la bande des Y, vu que nos prénoms respectifs se terminaient par cette lettre. J'avais inventé toute une histoire, comme quoi mes parents étaient de grands fans des États-Unis et qu'ils avaient toujours voulu y vivre. Cathy, la plus grande aux longs cheveux bruns s'était moquée de moi.

-C'est cool. Tu vis leur rêve en gros. Mais... Tu fais la pute.

-Arrête, Cathy, Avait répondu Merry.

Il s'agissait d'une petite femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés très courts. Elle avait l'air du genre à ne pas aimer chercher la bagarre.

-Et si après le boulot, nous sortions, un de ces jours ? Demanda Cathy

Nous répondîmes par l'affirmative, Merry et moi. Il valait mieux que je joue le jeu jusqu'au bout. Nous nous donnâmes toutes les trois rendez-vous à minuit, le jeudi. Nous allions écourter notre temps de travail, ce jour-là. Ça allait faire une semaine que j'étais devenue une fausse prostituée. Mon petit jeu marchait à merveille. Le jeudi soir, ce fut à nouveau au tour de Martin de venir me rejoindre. Dans la chambre, il faisait les cents pas devant moi. Je levai un sourcil.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je m'inquiète, c'est tout.

-Pourquoi donc ? Je veux dire, vous m'observez 24h/24, il ne peut rien m'arriver.

Mon collègue se retourna vivement vers moi.

-Que tu crois, Rugit-il, On ne sait jamais ! Fais bien attention à toi.

-Oui oui oui, je sais. Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Martin soupira. Moi aussi. Finalement, nous restâmes tels deux lions en cage, sans parler. Mon collègue avait l'art d'être réellement protecteur, quand il s'y mettait. Et aussi, de s'inquiéter pour un rien. Quand il fut vingt-trois heures trente, nous redescendîmes dehors. Bien qu'il fasse froid, pour un mois de février, je ne portais qu'une mini-jupe et un pull moulant. Dans la rue, Martin se posa devant moi et doucement, s'abaissa vers moi. Il fini par m'embrasser tendrement la joue et partit. Je le vis s'en aller, bouche-bée. Il avait mangé quoi ? A ce moment, mes deux amies s'avancèrent vers moi.

-Hey ! Dit Cathy, T'as une sacrée belle touche, on dirait.

Je rougis légèrement

-Pardon ?

-Il est raide dingue de toi, ça se voit. Ses yeux... P'tain t'en as de la chance. Il doit être pas mal friqué et il est sexy.

-Mais... Je... Je... Bégayai-je, Il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est juste un client.

Merry me sourit.

-Je ne pense pas, au contraire. Tu as une touche, et toi aussi tu l'aimes bien. C'est chouette pour toi. Vous vous marierez et tu adopteras la nationalité américaine.

-On verra bien, Dis-je en boudant un peu, Aujourd'hui, on sort, c'est tout.

A trois, nous allâmes dans un bar, en taxi. Sur le chemin, Cathy revint à l'attaque avec Martin.

-Il baise bien ?

-Mais enfin Cathy !

-Ben quoi, ne me dis pas qu'il te paye juste pour que tu lui fasses des massages !

-Bien sûr que non ! Mais... Bon oui. Oui, il fait bien l'amour.

Mon « amie » siffla.

-Il fait bien l'amour ! Répéta-t-elle d'une voix suraigüe, Ma parole, tu es amoureuse !

-Quoi ? M'étranglai-je, Mais... Hein ?

Merry éclata de rire, tandis que Cathy me prenait par les épaules.

-On va fêter ça, ma chérie !

POV Martin

Je restai impassible devant les commentaires de ces prostituées. J'étais plutôt inquiet pour Lyly. J'étais certain que le kidnappeur allait frapper d'ici peu. Mais nous n'avions pas encore trouvé une seule personne louche. Enfin... Ici, il y avait des tas de personnes ayant l'air très peu fréquentables. Mais bon. Bref.

Lyly était donc à un bar avec ses deux copines. La Cathy ne laissait pas ma collègue tranquille, à propos de moi.

-Alors alors ? Tu vas te marier avec lui ?

-Je...

-Cathy, laisse-la. Dit Merry.

-Aller Lyly, réponds ! Tu peux nous dire la vérité tu sais. On peut comprendre que tu veuilles abandonner le monde de la prostitution.

Lyly parut hésiter quelques instants.

-Eh bien... J'ai déjà fait la pute en France... Alors... Je pense que oui, si il me demande de l'épouser, j'accepterai.

Même si il ne s'agissait là que de mensonges, cette phrase eu le seul et unique effet que de faire battre mon cœur à du cent à l'heure. Lyly... M'épouser. L'image d'elle en robe de mariée me traversa l'esprit. Une lune de miel à deux... Je m'imaginais déjà poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un lit gigantesque et magnifique. Puis ma mère, pleurant lors de la cérémonie, évidemment. Mais cette nuit. Une nuit de pur bonheur. Elle et moi, rien que tous les deux. Je me voyais lui enlever délicatement sa robe de mariée et...

-Martin... Martin... Danny la terre appelle Martin la lune...

Et je revins à la réalité.

-Oui, quoi ?

-Tu rêvais ?

-Si on veut, Répondis-je, Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire que je fantasmais sur une lune de miel avec Lyly. Danny était peut-être mon meilleur ami, je devais bien garder des secrets pour moi. Ce fut Jack qui répondit.

-Lyly. Elle agit bizarrement.

Je prêtai soudain fortement attention à la conversation.

-Ça va, Lyly ? Demanda Cathy, l'air fort peu inquiète.

-Eh bien écoute... Je... J'ai... C'est surement à cause de l'alcool. Je bois rarement. Donc...

-Oh. Il faudrait peut-être que nous rentrions, alors. Où habites-tu ?

-Ben... Je... J'ai... Oublié.

Et elle éclata de rire.

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait encore fait ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendue rire aux éclats comme ça. Décidément, elle était le genre à devoir être maternée. Danny leva un sourcil.

-L'alcool ravageur ?

-Non, Dit Jack, Pas après deux verres.

-Elle tient peut-être très mal l'alcool, Justifia mon ami.

Notre supérieur leva un doigt, le regard rivé sur les hauts-parleurs nous renvoyant la conversation de notre petite stagiaire et de ses « amies ». C'était Merry qui parlait.

-Cathy... Nous n'allons tout de même pas...

-Bien sur que si ! Répondit la deuxième, Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne ferions pas comme avec les autres. Elle est étrangère après tout. Elle nous pique nos clients, comme les autres !

-Mais... Tu disais toi-même qu'elle est plus gentille, cultivée, etc, que les autres...

-Et alors ?

-De... De quoi vous parlez mes... Mes grandes...? Demanda Lyly.

-Rien, Dit Cathy, Nous allons te reconduire chez moi. Aller aller ! Debout !

Nous entendîmes des bruits de chaises et Lyly divaguer encore. Nous étions postés de sorte à ce que nous puissions voir qui sortait du bar. Cathy et Merry soutenaient Lyly pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. La première arborait un sourire sadique. La deuxième avait l'air... Triste.

-Je crois que nous tenons nos coupables, lança Jack. On les suit.

Sans qu'on puisse dire un seul mot, il démarra en trombes. Lyly et les deux autres étaient montées dans un taxi. Personnellement, j'étais totalement perdu.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi on ne les a pas arrêtées directement ? Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, Jack ?

-On attend qu'elles nous mènes aux autres disparues.

Je blêmis. Danny s'en rendit compte et me devança.

-Heu... Et si les disparues sont mortes ? On va pas laisser crever Lyly, même si il s'agit d'une stagiaire mal élevée.

-On ne la laissera pas mourir, je vous le promets.

Le taxi se dirigeait à l'est du Bronx, traversant le quartier chaud. Finalement, les deux femmes sortirent de la voiture, tenant Lyly. Nous pûmes entendre le chauffeur demander si « la petite rousse allait bien ». Cathy répondit par l'affirmative.

-Elle a juste un peu trop bu. Vous savez ce que c'est hein.

-Mouais...

Et il démarra, laissant les trois femmes sur le trottoir. Je m'apprêtai à sortir, lorsque Jack m'en empêcha.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu veux que j'attende encore ?

-Oui, Répondit mon supérieur, Tu attends.

Je posai ma main sur mon menton, plus que jamais impatient. Les trois femmes se dirigèrent vers le pont. Bordel...

-Jack...

-Encore quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'elle commencèrent à hisser Lyly pour la jeter à l'eau, Jack me donna le signal. Tandis que j'entendais ma stagiaire, ma petite sauveuse dire mollement des mots incompréhensibles tels que « FBI », « Martin », je me jetai hors de notre camionnette. Lyly m'appelait à l'aide. Je l'avais bien compris. Enfin... Appeler était un très grand mot. Je courus vers les deux femmes.

-FBI ! Lâchez-la tout de suite !

Mais en fait... J'arrivais trop tard. Quand Cathy et Merry se retournèrent vers moi, le corps drogué de Lyly tomba de l'autre côté. Je restai immobile une fraction de seconde et repris ma course effrénée. J'entendis à peine Danny et Jack derrière moi. Par contre, j'entendis clairement le « plouf » significatif. Lyly, ma Lyly était tombée à l'eau. Sans même regarder les deux prostituées, je me jetai par dessus le pont et plongea. J'avais peur de l'hydrocution. L'eau était très froide. Presque glaciale. Mais je luttai. La noirceur de la nuit n'améliorait absolument pas ma vue. Mais presque par miracle, je vis cette ombre sombrer devant moi. Je nageai encore et encore, pour finalement réussir à attraper Lyly. Je revins à la surface, la tenant dans mes bras, et me dirigeai sur le dos vers la rive. Une fois à terre, je mis ma sauveuse sur le dos. Elle était blanche comme un linge et ses yeux me regardaient avec peur. Elle tenta de bouger, mais je l'obligeai à rester allongée. Elle voulu parler, n'y arrivant pas. Pour couronner le tout, elle devait n'arrivait pas à bien respirer. Il fallait que je la sauve. Elle l'avait déjà fait pour moi, maintenant c'était à mon tour de le faire pour elle. Je me penchai vers elle.

-Reste avec moi. Je t'en supplie, Lui murmurai-je.

Je pris ma respiration et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en lui pinçant le nez. Et je lui insufflai de l'air. Après une bonne minute de bouche à bouche, Lyly me repoussa et se mit sur le côté, recrachant des gerbes d'eau et respirant à grands souffles.

-M-M-M-Ma...

-Chuut ! Calme-toi, calme-toi Lyly...

On aurait dit que ce bain forcé lui avait remis les idées en place.

-J'ai... J'ai... La tête qui tourne... Martiiiiiiiin... Gémit-elle

-Ça va aller... Danny et Jack ont appelé une ambulance.

Enfin, j'espérais. Ils n'étaient tout de même pas assez stupide pour nous laisser mourir ici. Ce fut d'ailleurs le moment que Sam et Elena choisirent pour nous retrouver.

-Nous avons appelé une ambulance. Ça va aller. Elle arrive tout de suite.

-Je suis désolée... Me murmura Lyly, J'ai... Mal fait.

Je la pris contre moi pour tenter de la réchauffer.

-Non... Non... Tu as été géniale. Tu as très bien joué ton jeu...

Nos deux collègues enlevèrent leur veste et nous les passèrent. Mais je donnai celle qu'Elena me tendait à ma petite Lyly.

Au loin, j'entendis l'ambulance arriver, enfin. Nous allions être pris en charge. Surtout elle.

-R... Reste avec moi... Martin... Chuchota-t-elle.

-Évidemment, Dis-je en souriant, Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber.

Alors, elle tenait vraiment à moi ? Elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse seule. Mon cœur se réchauffa et je lui caressai la tempe.

-Non... Je ne te laisserai jamais.

Générique: .com/watch?v=ZfEcDZn71bs


End file.
